Hue Cocotte !
by Hisokaren
Summary: Blaise et Pansy se marient et Draco est leur témoin. Aucun problème vous dites ? Certes, sauf si Draco est forcé d’amener quelqu’un et que ce quelqu’un il doit le rencontrer par le biais d’une agence de rencontre. Slash HPDM KDO pour Mariannella


**_Auteuse _**: Moua.

**_Titre _**: Hue cocotte.

**_Base _**: Harry Potter.

**_Genre _**: **SLAHS donc HOMOPHOBE S'ABSTENIR Romance, Humour**

_**Rating **: _**T** (j'avais pas trop d'inspi pour faire un lemon digne de ce nom ;)

**_Couple _**: Presque-euh malgré mouaaaa... Comme d'habituuuuude-eeeeuh (rajoutez la musique de Claude François) Un bon gros **Drarry** n.n...

**_Disclaimer _**: Appartiennent à JKR

**_Statu _**: **OS** (Trèèès long comme pour changer lol n.n...)

**_Résumé _**: Blaise et Pansy se marient et Draco est leur témoin. Aucun problème vous dites ? Certes, sauf si Draco est forcé d'amener quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un il doit le rencontrer par le biais d'une agence de rencontre.

**_Note _**: Bah, me revoilà encore avec une nouvelle fiction. **Un nouvel OS-KDO pour Mariannella qui j'espère, lui plaira ainsi qu'à vous tous.** Maria ma puce, c'est pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire en retard (n.n'') de notre part à tous les trois. Particulièrement de celle d'Allan, pour l'adorable carte que tu as envoyé.

**_Note 2 _**: Vous penserez que le titre n'a probablement rien à voir avec l'ensemble de la fic mais dans mon esprit « Hue cocotte » est une expression utilisé pour faire avancer les ânes ou les chevaux. En clair « Allez bouge toi ! » ou « En avant ! ». Vous comprendrez probablement – du moins je l'espère lol – pourquoi j'ai intitulé la fiction comme ça, au fil de votre lecture.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus mis à part : BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE !

_**HUE COCOTTE**_

Le jeune homme lui fit un maigre sourire avant de quitter la table, d'un pas chaloupé extrêmement sensuel. Draco soupira. C'était le septième garçon qu'il rencontrait en une soirée et comme avec les précédents, ça avait été un fiasco.

Flavien, un charmant Français, avait pourtant tout du mâle séduisant aux qualités insoupçonnées au premier abord, mais il c'était avéré extrêmement superficiel et sans conversation. Pas que notre blondinet, eu recherché quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent ou loquace, mais il ne voulait pas se montrer au bras d'un profond crétin n'ayant que « je t'aime et toi tu m'aimes ? » à la bouche, après seulement un quart d'heure d'échange stérile. Draco l'avait donc rapidement envoyé balader, lui et ses mains flâneuses.

Mais maintenant que Flavien était parti, il ne restait plus personne à rencontrer. En effet, le jeune Français était le dernier de la liste ce qui fit une fois de plus, soupirer notre ancien Serpentard.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester Blaise et Pansy. C'était à cause d'eux que Draco avait participé à toute cette mascarade.

Après la fin de la guerre, Draco avait arrêté ses études. Malgré le prestige des Malfoy restauré grâce à sa bravoure durant la bataille finale, malgré la somme astronomique d'argent lui ayant été offerte pour le remercier d'avoir aidé à la sauvegarde de la communauté sorcière, malgré son nom murmuré comme celui d'un héro, malgré l'offre d'une bourse dans la plus prestigieuse université de Magie, Draco avait eu besoin de nouveauté.

Il avait donc décidé de quitter son univers pour se retirer chez les moldus. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qui l'avait poussé à choisir l'autre côté de la barrière, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait découvert un aspect de la vie qui l'avait effrayé au début mais qui paradoxalement l'avait agréablement surpris. Alors, sans pour autant avoir oublié son monde d'origine il c'était fait une place dans celui qu'il avait honni dans sa jeunesse.

Sa vie était différente.

Il n'était plus le petit con prétentieux froid et arrogant de ses jeunes années. Il s'était assagi et son emploi, lui procurait plus de bien et de plaisir qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Parce que oui, Draco Malfoy travaillait, ce qui était déjà étonnant au vu de la colossale fortune des Malfoy pouvant lui permettre de vivre au moins cent ans sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Mais le plus surprenant était qu'il travaillait comme le plus parfait des petits moldus, ce qu'il n'aurait et oh merlin devait l'en garder durant sa jeunesse, jamais imaginé faire. Au début, il n'avait fait cela que par amusement, par ennui et il devait se l'avouer par curiosité. Mais au fur et à mesure, il avait appris à aimer son métier et maintenant il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que donner ce qu'il n'avait pas reçut plus jeune, lui aurait tant plu.

Les premiers temps, il ne recevait que quelques lettres. Puis le « _quelque _» c'était rapidement changé en « _quelque dizaine _» pour en arriver au « _quelque centaine _» par jour. Draco recevait des dizaines de centaines de lettres d'inconnus quémandant soutien, aide, conseils et notre ancien vert et argent s'évertuait d'y répondre en toute franchise. En moins de trois ans et du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, il était devenu le « _Docteur love _» du monde moldus et il en appréciait chaque jour la saveur.

Chez les sorciers, il restait le célèbre et richissime Draco Malfoy alors que chez les moldus, il était tout simplement Docteur Dray. Deux identité qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à gérer. Deux mondes qu'il n'avait aucun mal à dissocier.

Mais bien évidemment, chaque médaille a son revers. En contrepartie, son métier lui prenait énormément de temps, pour ne pas dire tout son temps. Jours après jours, il restait confiné dans son appartement ou à son bureau, assis devant son ordinateur avec à sa droite, sa tasse de café. En quelques années de conseils avisés, Draco Malfoy super séducteur et tombeur de ses messieurs dames, était devenu Draco Malfoy bosseur à plein temps et over booké à mort pour ne serais-ce que poser les yeux sur de la chaire humaine.

Heureusement que Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle passaient de temps à autre lui rendre visite, sinon il pourrait se comparer, dixit Blaise « _à un ermite sauvage terré au fond de son trou _». En effet, Draco ne sortait pas, ne fréquentait pas et n'en éprouvait pas la moindre envie ou le moindre besoin.

Sa dernière « _relation _» datait de la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard où, beurré comme un p'tit lu, il c'était retrouvé dans le lit d'un parfait inconnu. Il c'était réveillé le lendemain avec les reins en feu, le dos courbaturé et seul. Tout ce dont il se souvenait de son amant d'une nuit était son parfum légèrement épicé avec une pointe de pêche et de pomme.

En réalité, ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas envie ou besoin de fréquenter quelqu'un ou de simplement sortir, mais son esprit était beaucoup trop focalisé sur son travail pour qu'il puisse penser à avoir une relation. C'est cela être passionné par quelque chose...

Oh ! Il y avait bien ce gentil petit prétendant du nom d'Henri, qui chaque jour lui envoyait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs des champs toujours accompagné d'un mot doux pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé à régler son problème de communication avec son épouse, mais Draco avait pour principe de ne jamais sortir avec ses « _clients _». Et puis, ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Henri était fraîchement divorcé et Draco savait que ce jeter, dans les bras du premier venu, fusse-t-il un homme, n'était pour lui qu'un exutoire afin d'oublier la contrariété et la peine provoqué par une séparation. Et notre bon Docteur n'était pas l'un de ceux qui profitent de la faiblesse de leurs patients.

Bref ! C'est ce qui avait conduit Blaise à user des grands moyens pour sortir le blond de son trou à rat, richement décoré certes et bourré d'élégance, mais, trou à rat quand même.

Blaise et Pansy se mariaient dans peu de temps et Draco avait eu l'honneur de se voir attribuer le rôle de témoins. Cela ne lui avait posé aucun problème d'accepter. Ce qui lui avait posé problème en revanche était que les jeunes futurs mariés refusaient obstinément de le voir venir seul à leur mariage. Draco savait pertinemment que leur cérémonie n'était dans un sens qu'un prétexte de plus pour le voir sortir en charmante compagnie mais le blond avait véhément refusé... du moins jusqu'à ce que les deux futurs époux ne lui fassent changer d'avis de manière subtile et... douloureuse.

Voilà donc pourquoi Draco se trouvait aujourd'hui dans le plus luxueux et convivial café du chemin de traverse, _La Tasse d'Elvis_, à rencontrer des inconnus pour ne serais-ce que lui donner l'image d'un semblant de relation sociale, selon les termes de Pansy. Ce que l'on pouvait traduire par « _fait gaffe à ton cul si tu n'obéis pas trésor _».

Et du manque de sorties et de relations autres que professionnelles que Draco avait, il c'était vu obligé de faire appel à une agence de rencontre pour se faire accompagner. À une époque, cela aurait été humiliant pour sa petite personne, mais il était loin le Serpentard imbu de lui-même. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était le fait de se voir suborner par la force –et Pansy avait toujours été une catcheuse hors pair- de se faire accompagner par un parfait inconnu. Remarquez... C'était soit cela, soit le Cousin Gus venu d'on-ce-sait-quelle-contrée-profondément-perdu-et-non-cartographiée-d'Angleterre... Le choix avait été rapide.

De toute façon le problème n'était plus là. Le problème était, que maintenant qu'il avait renvoyé tous les potentiels candidats, il ne lui restait plus personne et la cérémonie était dans à peine deux jours. Comment allait-il faire ? S'il ne se présentait pas au mariage avec quelqu'un pendu à son bras, il allait regretter d'être né... Il était dans ce que l'on pouvait appeler : Une merde noire.

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blond et soupira d'un air désespéré. Qu'allait-il faire ? Certes, il ne pouvait pas se présenter seul, mais en même temps, il occultait l'idée de devoir se pavaner à une cérémonie accompagné d'une cervelle d'oiseau, mannequin ou pas... Il ne se considérait pas comme exigeant mais il y avait certains critères de base que le blond respectait. Etais-ce si difficile de trouver quelqu'un avec un minimum de beauté, de savoir vivre, d'élégance, d'humour et surtout d'intelligence ? Manifestement, oui.

L'ex-Serpentard secoua doucement la tête faisant voltiger quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes et se résigna à une autre soirée de rendez-vous. Quitte à souffrir autant le faire bien. Une fois chez lui il contacterait l'agence et demanderait une autre soirée avec d'autres candidats... Il prendrait des femmes cette fois. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance ? Heureusement pour lui qu'il était bi et la compagnie d'une femme serait probablement plus agréable que celle d'un pseudo Don Juan, ayant à peu de choses près autant de conversation qu'un scrout à pétard. Certes beaucoup de femme pouvait égaler ces hommes voir même pire, mais il savait que la majorité des femmes passant par le biais d'une agence de rencontre avaient un minimum de conversation. Les hommes n'avaient jamais aimé les femmes trop bavardes... Soit belle et tait-toi étant un cliché outrageusement vrai et séculaire.

Il baissa un instant les yeux pour chercher son portefeuille, payer l'addition et rentrer chez lui, quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de sa table.

Il n'y fit pas attention, songeant que c'était un serveur mais il eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant une voix grave muée par les années certes, mais reconnaissable entre milles.

« Tiens, tiens... Mais quelle surprise ! Draco Malfoy en personne. Ça faisait longtemps. »

Draco haussa un sourcil étonné. Comment ne pas reconnaître la voix de celui qui a été l'un de vos pires cauchemars pendant plus de sept ans et accessoirement celui qui pendant une _courte_ période -où votre personnalité schizophrène se réveille et décide de prendre possession de votre corps vous faisant fantasmer sur n'importe qui- alimentait vos fantasmes d'adolescent hormonal ?

Le blond releva la tête et ne fut pas surpris de croiser un regard émeraude mi-amusé, mi... quelque chose. Il ne savait pas très bien comment définir le regard que lui lançait son vis-à-vis, à vrai dire. Potter était, là, devant lui, comme une apparition cauchemardesque ou simplement une illusion malsaine venue le hanter... Draco ne l'avait pourtant pas vu entrer et le Survivant était un homme qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas voir entrer. Il était indéniablement séduisant et les années n'avaient fait qu'améliorer son physique. Le blond ne s'y attarda pas. Elle était loin l'époque des fantasmes inassouvis.

« Potter... Tu veux un autographe peut-être ? »

Certes, il n'était plus le connard insolents et désagréable d'antan, mais quand il avait Harry Potter en face de lui, il ne pouvait empêcher une lie de cynisme de lui chatouiller le palet. Et même après quelques années, c'était, disons... instinctif.

« Non merci, je me contente très bien des miens, répondit l'importun avec un grand sourire. »

Manifestement, le Survivant n'était pas en reste. Draco se permit un petit sourire moqueur.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais un tantinet nombriliste. »

Harry ne releva pas et se contenta de croiser les bras, scrutant Draco d'un œil inquisiteur.

« Un peu déprimé, on dirait. »

« Oh... maintenant oui, répondit le blond en fixant le brun. »

Harry ne prit pas la mouche, au contraire il continuait de sourire. Il tira un peu sur le dossier de la chaise face à lui et demanda :

« Tu permets ? »

« Ne te donne pas cette peine, j'étais très bien sans toi, dit Draco avec un furtif geste de la main. D'ailleurs j'allais... »

« Merci. J'apprécie ton amabilité, le coupa le brun en s'asseyant. »

Geste qui eut pour résultat de légèrement agacer le blond. Il était fatigué, sur le point de partir, et loin de lui l'envie de se mettre à _papoter_ avec son ancien ennemi. Qu'ils aient travaillés côte à côte dans l'Ordre n'y changeait rien.

« Rajoute aussi que je suis affable pendant que tu y es, lança-t-il assez froidement. »

« Si tu insistes. »

« Très drôle Potter ! Tu as pris des cours avec un clown ? »

« Tu as été un très bon professeur Malfoy. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour cela au fait non ? Si ? Faut dire que ça fait un bout d'temps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. »

L'ancien vert et argent, poussa un soupir irrité et fronça les sourcils. Il avait changé, mais quand un connard fini vous titillait de trop, le naturel revenait au galop. Et il devait se l'avouer cela l'intriguait plus que ça ne l'agaçait. En effet, il n'avait pas revu Potter depuis la fin de leurs études et pourtant ils conversaient tous les deux avec un naturel quelque peu effrayant. Comme s'ils c'étaient quittés la veille ou qu'ils étaient amis... Mais Potter et lui n'étaient pas amis, ne l'avais jamais été et ne le seraient jamais ! Il se fit un devoir de le rappeler à Saint emmerdeur.

« Va te faire voir Potter. Tu me gave ! »

« Je te dérange tant que ça ? »

« Nan, tu crois ? répondit Draco pince-sans-rire. »

« Oh ! Tu me déçois Malfoy... tu avais plus de répartie à une époque. Mais qu'est-il donc advenu du célébrissime Draco Malfoy à la langue aussi acéré que les crocs d'un Serpent ? »

« C'est une époque révolue et l'usage dont je fais de ma langue ne te regarde pas, répondit-il. »

« Dommage... mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi aucun de ces jouvenceaux n'est parti avec toi ? »

Draco tilta. Depuis combien de temps exactement Potter était-il dans le café ? Question subsidiaire : Depuis combien de temps Potter l'espionnait-il ? Il voulut le demander, mais il opta pour une retraite stratégique. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier face à Potter. Non mais... Okay il n'était plus le même, mais ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

Harry haussa les épaules dans un geste désinvolte.

« C'est là que tu te trompe blondinet. »

Draco fronça les sourcils en affichant une mine des plus perplexes et Harry éclata de rire. Occultant brusquement tout ce qui n'était pas Harry, le blondinet eut l'envie soudaine de capturer ce rire chaud et envoûtant. Mais, il se ressaisit rapidement, chassant tout simplement cette pensée dérangeante et refusant d'y accorder une quelconque importance. Sa curiosité remonta en flèche.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu me blesses Draco, répondit Harry en affichant un air faussement vexé. »

« On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais du genre vraiment chieur quand tu t'y mettais ? »

« Ce n'est plus à faire maintenant, plaisanta le brun. »

« Ne te fais pas plus con que tu ne l'es déjà Potter. »

« Draco Malfoy, s'indigna faussement Harry, est-ce une manière de parler à son rancart de la soirée ? »

Le sang du blond cessa sa course effrénée dans ses veines et son corps se figea. Comment ça, _rancart de la soirée _? De quoi parlait donc cet abrutit moyenâgeux ? Puis une lumière s'alluma brusquement dans son cerveau et ses yeux s'arrondirent démesurément, faisant rire une fois de plus son interlocuteur. Harry lui lança un regard clairement moqueur et Draco pouvait lire au fond de ses prunelles vertes « C'est pas trop tôt ! ».

« Tu... mais... je... C'est pas possible, je rêve ! »

« Et non. Je suis bien ton dernier rancart de la soirée mon cher, répondit Harry. »

« Mais l'agence m'a dit qu'il ne devait y en avoir que sept. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne peux tout de même pas me tromper sur le nombre de... »

« Non tu ne te trompe pas Malfoy. C'est juste que la curiosité m'a poussé à t'aborder. Il faut dire que tous ces mecs à la suite, c'est plutôt déconcertant, surtout quand on sait que tu es le Don Juan Poudlardien par excellence. »

« Alors tu... »

« Ouais, je me suis autoproclamé dernier rancart de Malfoy pour la soirée, claironna joyeusement l'ex-Gryffondor. »

Le blond secoua la tête, vexé de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, puis sortit son portefeuille et laissa de quoi payer ce qu'il avait consommé.

« Que fais-tu ? demanda Harry. »

« Je m'en vais ça ne se voit pas ? Si tu crois que j'ai envie de passer ma soirée avec toi, tu te goures. Au déplaisir de te revoir Potty, répondit Draco en se levant pour passer sa veste. »

Harry prit un air exagérément blessé et Draco pensa : « _Il abuse là ! _»

« Alors je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? lança Harry mensongèrement indigné. »

Draco soupira.

« Tu me gonfles Potter ! »

Harry sourit.

« Si j'étais toi je resterais là. »

Le blond leva un sourcil exaspéré.

« Tu n'es pas moi Potter. Alors à bon entendeur, salut ! »

Harry observa le blond s'en aller avec un sourire espiègle accroché au visage. Il étendit ses jambes sous la table, croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda avec une envie non feinte, le joli postérieur moulé dans un pantalon de lin beige, s'éloigner rapidement.

La porte du café s'ouvrit, faisant tintinnabuler quelques clochettes et Harry ferma les yeux, son sourire railleur ne le quittant pas. Il attendit patiemment et même pas deux minutes plus tard la porte se rouvrit dans un grand fracas laissant s'élever dans l'atmosphère un chatoyant chapelet d'injures. Quelques têtes se relevèrent, indignées pour certaines et amusées pour d'autre, avant que les discutions ne reprennent de bon train.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il avait devant lui, un Draco Malfoy presque entièrement trempé, le regard flamboyant d'éclairs et le souffle court. Visiblement, il s'était fait « _surprendre _» par l'orage qui grondait à l'extérieur depuis bientôt une demi-heure.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire Potter, pesta le blond. »

Harry sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas très observateur... Et puis, tu ne m'aurais pas cru de toute façon, alors... »

Draco marmonna quelque chose avoisinant l'insulte épaisse, puis se rassit sèchement sur son siège. Il ne vit pas le regard carnassier que lui lança Harry quand il retira son manteau dégoulinant d'eau, suivi de sa veste, qu'il plaça sur le dossier de sa chaise. Quand il releva les yeux, Draco fronça les sourcils, intrigué par le regard quelque peu étrange que lui lançait son vis-à-vis.

Il ne pipa mot et Harry brisa le silence.

« Puisque tu es bon pour rester ici pendant encore un long moment, je t'offre un verre. »

Draco expira, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il lança un coup d'œil furtif à l'horloge de la salle : 19H00. Au point où il en était de toute façon...

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

_21H00_

(Après quelques verres.)

Harry une main sur la hanche et un coude sur la table, pointait un verre de whisky vengeur vers Draco qui louchait légèrement.

« Je te l'ai dit Draco, lança le brun. Tu es une brebis et eux ce sont des loups. Et si je veux pouvoir te protéger il faut que je devienne un loup moi aussi ! »

« Hein ? »

« Bon sang tu m'écoutes ou pas ? Je viens de te dire que tu es une putain de brebis que ces chieux de loups veulent bouffer en steak tartare ! Et moi, si je veux pouvoir te protéger je dois devenir un de ses fumiers de loups ! »

Draco avala cul sec son verre et sa tête dodelina légèrement. Parler d'amour avec Harry Potter pouvait parfois avoir quelque chose d'assez déroutant et déboucher sur des sujets plutôt... inattendu.

« Mouais... »

« 'Tain tu pige que dalle à ma théorie ! Laisse tomber ! »

« Okay. »

« Non mais c'était pas à prendre au premier degré ! Je ne veux pas que tu laisse tomber ! »

« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, fit le blond en haussant un sourcil. »

Puis il se resservit une autre rasade, tandis que son interlocuteur pestait tout seul contre les blondinets agaçants qui ne comprennent jamais rien à rien.

« Écoute Potty, repris Draco, je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes théories fumeuses sur la gastronomie animalière. De toute façon je suis trop beurré pour piger ne serais-ce qu'un mot de tes conneries à propos de je-ne-sais quel steak de mouton ! »

Harry soupira d'un air désespéré.

« Je parlais de protéger une brebis. »

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur et lui demanda d'un air des plus sérieux :

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu veux bouffer du mouton alors ? »

« Tu devrais arrêter de boire, ça te rend plus con que d'habitude, marmonna l'ex-Gryffondor en secouant la tête. »

« Bah arrête de m'offrir à boire alors, répliqua Draco philosophique. »

Harry soupira en roulant des yeux. Il se permit toutefois un discret sourire en coin... à ce rythme-là, il aurait l'occasion de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis plus de six ans maintenant. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cette chance. Surtout qu'il avait longtemps désespéré de revoir le Serpentard un jour... Oh ! Il avait bien tenté de lui rendre visite, mais à chaque fois il reculait. Il perdait tout son courage... En clair, les choses n'avançaient pas et Harry n'avait plus la patience d'attendre. Alors il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait osé lui parler. Ce qui était, il devait se l'avouer maintenant qu'il avait Draco en face de lui, une excellente initiative.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

_22H00_

(Après quelques autres verres.)

« MOUAHAHAHAHAHA... Non mais quel con... HAHAHAHA... Nan sérieux, faut vraiment l'faire... HAHAHAHA... Comment t'as fait ? HIHIHIHI... Refais-le, refais-le, siteuhplait... »

Draco était à moitié avachi sur la table, son poing frappant frénétiquement le bois en un vain espoir de calmer son fou rire. Harry le fusilla du regard en se massant le front, tout en essayant de garder intacte ce qu'il lui restait de sa dignité et en évitant soigneusement d'essuyer les larmes de douleur qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Okay il était grotesque et sa fierté était quelque peu affectée par la bosse rougeoyante sur son front, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il c'était cogné.

Tout était de la faute à cette espèce de blondinet peroxydé. S'il n'était pas si sexy... S'il n'avait pas mis un pantalon si moulant... Harry n'aurait, oh grand dieu, jamais eut la subite envie d'admirer ces jambes fuselées au galbe ferme. Il n'aurait de ce fait, pas fait exprès de faire tomber sa serviette pour la ramasser et au passage reluquer en douce les cuisses de Draco. Il n'aurait de ce fait, pas tenté vainement de se tordre le cou en pestant contre les nappes trop longues pour voyeur amateur avant de lamentablement glisser de sa chaise, de se ramasser le bord de la table en pleine tronche faisant ricocher sa tête et de se prendre les dents sur le parquet...

Bref ! Harry n'aurait pas joué au cascadeur intrépide et vicieux, puni par le destin ou tout simplement par la divinité protectrice de la décence... en clair, une grosse pétasse empêcheuse de mater en rond, jalouse et frustrée. Légèrement vexé et honteux de s'être ainsi ridiculisé, il grogna.

« Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de compassion pour moi Malfoy, je viens de me cogner la tête ! »

Le blond repris difficilement une respiration à peu près normale et réussi à répondre.

« Heureusement que ce n'est que la tête et pas quelque chose dont tu te sers ! »

L'ancien rouge et or, regarda Draco de travers et grogna de plus belle :

« Méchant ! »

Draco gloussa encore un peu, puis se leva et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Harry.

« Boude pas Potter, je suis certain que tu te sers mieux d'une autre partie de ton anatomie que de ta tête. »

S'il n'avait pas saisi le sous-entendu de sa phrase, Harry, lui, l'avait parfaitement noté et un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres.

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi blondinet, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

_23H00_

(Après quelques autres-autres verres.)

« Je vais te venger, gronda Harry en levant un doigt justicier. Cette... cette Kate... Je lui ferais subir exactement la même chose que ce qu'elle t'as fait ! Au poil près ! »

Draco fit une moue dubitative.

« Quoi donc ? Lui filer une érection pendant 72 heures ? »

« Nan, mais nan ! Je vais l'allumer et ensuite la larguer comme une vieille chaussette ! répondit Harry fier de lui. »

Le blond ricana. Quel plan stupide. Il en avait eu un meilleur... héhéhé.

« J'apprécie ta solidarité Potter, mais sache que je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Fierté typiquement Malfoyenne. Pourquoi n'accepte-tu pas mon aide ? »

Draco lui fit un sourire démoniaque et Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Puis, il plissa les yeux et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« T'inquiète, rien de bien méchant. »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas tué puis immolé sur l'autel de la vengeance ? »

« J'aurais pu... mais ce n'était pas suffisamment barbare à mon goût. Donc j'ai couché avec son petit ami, son frère et ils en sont à leurs troisième années de mariage. »

Le brun éclata de rire. Draco Malfoy dans sa jeunesse était un véritable petit diable. Pas qu'il s'en soit douté, mais entendre Malfoy conter ses anecdotes adolescentes, était un pur délice.

« 'Tain Malfoy tu fais chier, tempêta faussement Harry. Pour une fois que j'essayais d'être gentil avec toi, faut toujours que tu aies un train d'avance. »

« Offre-moi un autre verre Potty et tu seras vraiment gentil avec moi. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

_00H00_

(Après quelques autres-autres-autres verres.)

« Alors tu paries ou pas ? s'impatienta Draco. »

« Ouais c'est ça et si jamais je perds, j'aurais la honte dans mon pantalon toute ma vie ! rétorqua Harry pas emballé du tout. »

Il était peut-être saoul mais pas complètement stupide non plus...

_Question _: Draco Malfoy serait-il oui ou non, capable de rouler une pelle à Severus Rogue ? _Réponse _: Vu comment il était rond, il pourrait même rouler un patin au pape. Et puis autant l'avouer... Rogue n'était pas aussi laid qu'on le pensait. _Résultat _: Harry perd son pari et se voit obliger de courir nu sous la flotte pendant dix minutes. _Déduction logique _: Harry a une pneumonie d'enfer et ne peux pas faire son affaire à celui qu'il a entrepris de se faire... M'enfin, il se comprend...

D'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'il avait pariée avec le blond... Harry préférait ne pas s'en souvenir. Mais Draco n'était visiblement pas de cet avis.

« La dernière fois que tu as eu honte dans ton pantalon Potter, c'était dans une boutique de tatouage, si je m'en rappelle bien hein ? »

Les joues de l'ancien Gryffondor prirent un comique rouge carmin et Harry bougonna en détournant le regard.

« Il faut toujours que tu colles ton nom partout, espèce de narcissique en puissance ! »

Draco sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, feignant très mal l'innocence.

« Oh... Ça veut dire que tu l'as gardé ? »

« Tssk !... Le nombre de réflexion que j'ai eu dessus. Un coup, c'était mignon parce que ça soulignait ma sensibilité du fait que je gardais gravée sur moi cette marque d'un sois disant amour, et un autre, ça faisait de moi un dangereux psychopathe en quête de vengeance avec un sérieux problème psychologique du fait que je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser d'un tatouage significatif d'un amour inachevé ou... d'une autre connerie dans ce genre. Mais le meilleur, c'est quand ils croient que je suis fan d'une marque de vêtement inconnu. »

L'ex-Serpentard pouffa.

« J'ai toujours su que tu avais quelques problèmes mentaux. »

« Ha. Ha. Je suis mort de rire, singea Harry un chouïa offusqué. »

« Je t'en prie, c'est gratuit. Et tu ne leur as pas dit que c'était dû à un stupide pari que tu as perdu en sixième année lors d'une mémorable beuverie ? »

« Bah j'ai bien essayé, mais va savoir pourquoi personne ne m'a cru ? »

« Et que leur as-tu dit ? »

« Que j'avais tatoué le nom de mon ennemi juré à cet endroit à cause d'un ours en peluche obsédé qui était possédé ! »

« Potter, Potter, Potter... Et tu te demande pourquoi personne ne t'as cru ? »

« Mais c'est la vérité ! »

« Ben la prochaine fois t'as qu'à mentir. Ça t'évitera de faire fuir tes amants. »

« Jamais ! Parce qu'elle était possédée c'te foutue peluche perverse ! »

« Potter... C'était une marionnette et Blaise jouait au ventriloque avec. D'ailleurs, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu étais ivre. »

« Même pas vrai, objecta Harry avec véhémence. Je n'étais pas bourré ! Cet ourson avait des yeux rouges et il m'a dit d'une voix très grave : « _Tu es sexy Harry _» et après il m'a demandé un autographe. »

Draco ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Potter tu es vraiment trop con. »

« Je suis un con lucide ! »

« Ouais... c'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire du pied depuis tout à l'heure hein ? »

Harry rougit, mais se repris bien vite.

« Et si j'ai envie d'abord. Je vois pas le rapport. »

« Faut pas être lucide pour me faire du pied Potter, répondit Draco en souriant. »

« Douterais-tu de ton charme Malfoy ? demanda Harry moqueur. »

« Jamais de la vie... Pour info, tous les mecs que tu as vus tout à l'heure n'avaient qu'une envie, me sauter. Seulement pour que _TOI_ tu me fasses du pied à _MOI_, il faut que tu sois bien farci. »

Harry se pencha en avant, tout en remontant son pied jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Draco, qu'il frôla volontairement. Puis il lui fit un sourire séducteur avant de reprendre :

« Je suis peut-être plus rond qu'un cochon, mais j'ai encore toute ma tête Malfoy... notamment en ce qui concerne certaines choses... »

Cette fois ce fut au tour du blond de rougir et de détourner le regard. Il n'avait pas rêvé... Harry venait bien de lui faire des avances... Il retint un gémissement quand un orteil du Survivant caressa langoureusement l'intérieur de sa cuisse et accusant le coup, il se força à se ressaisir.

« Je considère mon corps comme un sanctuaire ! »

« Ça explique la foule le vendredi soir qui cherche à y entrer ! railla Harry. »

« Rhéééé ! Je ne te permet pas ! Je ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui non plus... »

Cette fois Harry éclata de rire avant de se recevoir une rondelle de citron sur le nez. Draco soupira, puis lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il sursauta en arrondissant légèrement les yeux. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. »

« Il est tard, répondit le blond. Il est presque une heure du matin et –il jeta un regard à l'extérieur- la pluie c'est enfin arrêté. Je crois que je vais rentrer. »

Harry grimaça. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Draco s'en aller... en fait, il voulait le garder ici et continuer à lui faire du pied, jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette sur lui avec voracité pour le prendre à même le sol...

« J'ai pas envie que tu parte Malfoy, bouda le brun faisant rire son compagnon. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix Potter. Demain j'ai du boulot et vu comme je suis beurré, je sens que ça va être une très longue journée... »

« Bah prend une journée de congé dans ce cas. »

Draco secoua la tête, puis se leva en titubant.

« Mon métier ne me permet pas de prendre des congés à l'improviste. »

« Ah et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Top Model ? »

Draco sourit.

« Nah... J'adore trop la bouffe pour ne serais-ce qu'imaginer me transformer en asperge anorexique et priver le monde de mon si merveilleux sourire en me pavanant avec la grâce d'un manche à balais. Mon boulot est nettement moins lucratif sur le plan financier, si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Pas possible... alors tes rentes descendent en dessous de la barre du million ? »

« J'aurais aimer approfondir le sujet mais je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, répondit Draco avec un sourire désolé. »

Le blond du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de correctement enfiler sa veste et son manteau. Puis il se tourna vers Harry qui s'était levé. Il rougit légèrement et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance. Il allait parler, mais il sentit une main le saisir fermement par la taille. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers Harry qui souriait de toutes ses magnifiques dents blanches.

« Je te raccompagne dans ce cas. »

Draco frémit. Il voulu répondre mais sa phrase mourut entre deux lèvres douces et brûlantes qui venaient de ravir les siennes. Surpris, il se tendit légèrement avant que la langue aventureuse d'Harry parachève de détruire ses barrières. Il se laissa alors emporter par le baiser tendre qui se fit rapidement possessif.

Le blond gémit sourdement quand deux mains baladeuses agrippèrent ses fesses et il passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de son ancien ennemi. Alors qu'Harry pétrissait le si délectable postérieur, Draco commençait à mouvoir son bassin leur arrachant un feulement excité.

Et tandis que leurs langues poursuivaient leur exploration, Harry souleva l'ex-Serpentard et l'assis sur la table du café. Draco se tendit et s'arracha au baiser, s'attirant par la même occasion un grognement plaintif. Le brun voulu reprendre le baiser, mais le blond esquiva ses lèvres et murmura d'une voix haletante :

« Potter... nous sommes dans un café... »

Harry sourit.

« Il n'y a plus personne dans le café depuis bien longtemps Malfoy. »

« Je le sais, mais je doute que le patron soit d'accord. »

« Tu as tort beau blond. Le patron n'a qu'une seule envie... se faire le dernier client. »

Draco sursauta, plissa les yeux puis les arrondis avant d'ouvrir la bouche, de la fermer, puis de la rouvrir et de la refermer avant de se décider. Il pouffa :

« Tu es incorrigible Potter. Alors depuis le début tu savais que je viendrais dans _ton_ café ? »

« Quel bonheur les réservations quand même... »

« Voilà pourquoi tu semblais être au courant de tout... L'agence de rencontre, les rancarts... et ta connerie d'auto-proclamation. »

« Ça se pourrait bien... »

« En clair tout à l'heure tu te foutais royalement de ma gueule, c'est ça ? »

Harry leva les yeux, puis avec un petit sourire en coin répondit :

« C'est vrai qu'un homme célibataire à un mariage, ce n'est pas très folichon. Très mal à l'aise parmi tous ces gens heureux avant d'être présenté à la cousine de presque 150 ans qui n'a qu'une chose en tête, vous couvrir les joues de plus de rouge à lèvre qu'un tube entier pourrait le faire. »

« Tu es au courant pour le mariage de Blaise et Pansy ? »

« Ils m'ont invités et j'en ai déduis avec tous les garçons que j'ai vu défiler tout à l'heure que tu cherchais quelqu'un pour t'accompagner. A moins que ce ne soit que pour autre chose ? »

« Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi, à nouveau ? »

« Non ce serait gâcher mes chances de t'accompagner... »

« Tu... Tu veux m'accompagner ? répéta Draco surpris. »

Harry lui fit un sourire ravageur.

« Je suis un très bon accompagnateur tu sais ? Et puis je suis déjà invité et je n'ai personne avec qui m'y rendre donc... D'ailleurs un mariage c'est l'occasion pour moi de ne pas me prendre un lapin. »

« Et de rencontrer tata Magda et ses lèvres pulpeuses couvertes d'un rouge passion outrageusement voyant. »

« Bah... c'est un petit prix à payer. »

Draco sourit de plus belle et ravi une fois encore les lèvres si tentantes de son homologue.

« C'est pour _ça_ que j'ai remercié Merlin d'avoir fait en sorte qu'aucun de ses débiles de tout à l'heure n'aient réussi à charmer le Dragon que tu es... »

« Tu n'es pas le seul Potter... »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, faisant fi du temps et de tout ce qui pouvait les entourer. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et leurs corps avides de se découvrir. Draco était très excité, et si Harry continuait de le chauffer comme ça avec ses mains, il n'allait pas se retenir bien longtemps. Quand son entrejambe se pressa contre l'érection du brun, Draco perdit tout contrôle. Il entendit Harry murmurer d'une voix rauque :

« Nous pourrions poursuivre cette discussion chez moi et commencer une interaction beaucoup plus jouissive sur les différents sujets que nous avons abordés ce soir, particulièrement ceux qui concernent la fornication... »

Draco sourit contre ses lèvres :

« Si tu parles d'une nuit de sexe torride entre toi et moi sans inhibitions aucune alors je te réponds : selle ton cheval Cow-boy parce que tu vas faire la chevauchée de ta vie ! »

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour dire « Quidditch » Harry avait fermé son café, saisit fermement Draco par la taille avant de transplaner chez lui en s'écriant :

« Hue cocotte ! »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Draco ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et les referma aussitôt. Les quelques rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les fenêtres de sa chambre lui agressaient les pupilles. Lentement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et maudit l'affreux mal de crâne qui assaillait son cerveau.

Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il se souvint d'avoir bu plus que de raison la veille et se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Ce que sa cervelle réduite en compote n'apprécia que très modérément puisque ses maux de tête le lancèrent avec plus de force. Il devait avoir de la potion anti-gueule de bois quelque part. Il tendit difficilement sa main pour atteindre sa table de chevet mais... depuis quand avait-il refait la Déco de sa chambre ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déplacé sa table de chevet...

Las de ne tâter que du vide, il finit par se redresser sur ses coudes, histoire de voir où sa table de chevet avait disparu, et faillit pousser un cri d'horreur en s'apercevant que même sa chambre avait changé de décoration. Sa maison était possédée c'était sûr...

Puis lentement mais sûrement, il imprima finalement le message que son cerveau lui envoyait : _La Déco a changé parce que tu n'es pas dans ta chambre pauvre idiot !_ Dans la chambre de _qui_ était-il dans ce cas ? Le blond fronça les sourcils et ses souvenirs lui revinrent petit à petit en mémoire. Il scruta la pièce et aperçut de-ci de-là des vêtements jonchant le sol ou pendant lamentablement de quelques tableaux ou meubles... Il reconnut les siens et mis une demi-seconde à reconnaître les autres...

Il était chez Harry Potter. Il était couché et – un coup d'œil sous les couvertures- complètement nu dans le lit d'Harry Potter.

_Flash-back_.

_« Biche ma biche, écarte tes cuisses pour que je puisse y rentrer ma saucisse... » (ndla : mdrrrr désolée, délire perso de l'auteur #n.n''#...)_

_« Mmmnn Potter... tu es indécent et tu chantes faux ! »_

_« C'est toi, dans cette position, qui est indécente ma bichette. »_

_« Je ne suis pas ta... OH. MON. DIIIIEUUUUUX. » _

_« Tu aimes ça Malfoy ? »_

_« Je dirais même plus j'adooÔoore... refaisleencores'ilteplaît... »_

_« Tes désirs sont des ordres. »_

_« Par l'enfer, comment arrives-tu à faire ça avec autant de... Mmmh ! Mamanquec'estbon ! »_

_« Dieu, Maman... j'ai un prénom tu sais. »_

_« OhMamamouchic'esttellementboooon ! »_

_« Mamamou-quoi ? »_

_« La ferme Harry ! Et fais-moi jouir ! » _

_« À vos ordres... »_

_Le reste est censuré, car croyez-le ou non, ce sont les seules paroles un tant soit peu décentes qui furent prononcées cette nuit-là._

_Fin du Flash-back. _

Draco était sidéré.

Il avait couché complètement nu AVEC Harry POTTER ! Il rougit furieusement et s'empressa de dissimuler son visage entre ses mains. Malgré le ridicule de son geste, il se permit néanmoins un petit sourire enchanté. Il avait fait l'amour avec Harry Potter... Oui. Son rectum en avait un cuisant souvenir : Hier soir, Potter s'était attaqué – et avec un certain brio - au fantasme qu'il avait entretenu dans sa plus tendre jeunesse. Même si en réalité, ce fantasme n'avait jamais cessé de le hanter.

Une alléchante odeur de toast et de bacon vint lui chatouiller les narines et il sourit. Harry était descendu leur préparer le petit-déjeuner et le blond était loin de s'en plaindre.

Il voulut se lever, mais la bouillie magmatique à laquelle son cerveau était réduit lui commanda d'abord de s'occuper de sa gueule de bois et par merlin, de son haleine de troll du moyen âge. Jetant quelques coups d'œil circulaires autour de lui, il repéra rapidement la table de nuit et s'en approcha. Il tira le premier tiroir dans lequel il ne trouva rien mis à part un livre et quelques CD dont un de Kenny. G, un saxophoniste moldus de grand talent et au doigté sensuel. Draco sourit en songeant que Potter et lui avaient la même musique de chevet. Il s'attaqua alors au second tiroir où il trouva son bonheur ainsi qu'une petite boîte de velours noir bordée de fils dorés. Il haussa les sourcils puis se dépêcha de boire la potion avant de se saisir de l'objet.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et cela l'agaçait d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son rythme cardiaque s'affolait ainsi. Déglutissant péniblement il ouvrit l'écrin et se figea... Une alliance dorée reposait magnifiquement au milieu d'un coussin de velours blanc. Draco prit la bague et l'observa de plus près. À l'intérieur, il y vit gravé « _Avec tout mon amour. Ginny _».

Draco blêmit. Il passa l'alliance à son doigt histoire de vérifier... et effectivement c'était bien l'alliance d'Harry puisqu'elle était un peu plus large que son annulaire. Ginny ne pouvait pas avoir de doigts plus larges que ceux d'un homme, si ? Non, bien évidemment. Draco remit la bague en place, toute gaieté envolée. Il ouvrit le dernier tiroir et ne fut pas surpris d'y découvrir des photos d'Harry et de Ginny à leur mariage, à ce qu'il supposait être leur lune de miel et à plusieurs autres festivités. Quelque chose en lui se brisa...

Mais cette douleur ne fut rien comparée à celle qui lui liquéfia les entrailles quand il vit la photo de trois splendides fillettes... Des enfants. Harry était l'heureux papa de trois petites rouquines vraiment craquantes d'approximativement six ou sept ans. Draco ne pouvait se tromper puisque les trois gamines avaient hérité des magnifiques yeux verts de leur père. Un léger frisson d'horreur remonta le long de son échine quand il réalisa vraiment qu'Harry était père de TROIS Weaslettes...

« _Seigneur, pria-t-il silencieusement, faite en sorte que ce ne soient pas des Fred et George en puissance. _»

Le blond ferma les yeux et éclata d'un léger rire sans joie. Harry était marié et papa... Ce sale petit connard d'ancien Gryffondor avait trompé sa femme, et bien que Draco n'ait jamais réellement porté la Weasley dans son cœur, il était purement et simplement écoeuré. Ginny ne méritait sûrement pas cela et encore moins ses filles. L'image du Saint petit Potter venait de prendre une sacrée claque. L'ex-vert et argent, songea avec dérision qu'après tant d'années de chasteté, il avait fallu que la seule fois où son boulot n'accaparait pas son esprit, qu'il couche avec le premier con venu. Un con marié en plus et quel con ! Harry Potter...

Pendant un instant, il se demanda pourquoi la femme d'Harry n'était pas chez eux puisqu'il était couché dans ce qui semblait être le lit conjugal ? Il se mit à réfléchir en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, mais il se maudit rapidement d'espérer encore s'être trompé sur le compte de ce brun si sexy. Il secoua la tête se persuadant intimement qu'Harry Potter n'était que le dernier des connards ! Un sale petit Gryffondor de seconde zone censé être loyal et surtout fidèle. Plus que tout autre chose, Draco honnissait l'infidélité. Pour lui la confiance était le mur souteneur de toutes relations qu'elles soient affectives ou autre. C'était une constante, une base, une colonne de fer... Quand on vous accorde sa confiance, il faut la protéger et la respecter comme le plus précieux des trésors. Sinon qu'importe la relation que vous entretiendrez avec cette personne, elle échouera, particulièrement si vous tenez énormément à cette dite relation.

Il va s'en dire que s'il avait su qu'Harry était marié, Draco aurait fait taire son désir de manière plus... individuelle et dans un autre lieu que celui-ci.

Dégoûté et passablement irrité, il se leva prestement prenant soin de ranger les clichés compromettant et se dépêcha de s'habiller. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la chambre. Il longea le couloir laissant son regard dériver sur quelques photos des fillettes accrochées aux murs. Autant la veille il n'avait absolument rien remarqué, autant ce matin elles lui sautaient pratiquement au visage. Mais n'oublions pas que la veille il était bourré et Potter ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de faire un petit tour des lieux... Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il entendit la voix d'Harry. Le brun chantonnait une chanson moldus d'un air exagérément guilleret et d'une voix atrocement fausse.

Draco s'apprêtait à descendre lui cracher vertement ses quatre vérités et peut-être ajouter de prendre des cours de chant pour le côté _humoristico-ironique_ de la chose, quand la sonnette d'entrée retentie. Instinctivement, il recula et se cacha à l'angle du mur. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Harry ouvrir la porte et une exclamation assez impressionnante raisonna dans la maison...

« SURPRISE ! »

« GINNY ! »

« PAP'S ! »

« PAPOUNET ! »

« Bonjours papa. »

« Nous venons de rentrer de voyage et les filles mourraient d'envie de te voir ! »

« Mais... »

« Tu m'as manqué papa ! »

« Non ! Il m'a manqué plus qu'à toi ! »

« Même pas vrai ! Il m'a manqué plus qu'à toi et du monde entier ! »

« Nan ! Nan et nan ! Il m'a manqué plus qu'à toi et du monde entier et de l'univers ! »

« Nan, il... »

« Sarah ! Moly ! Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Papa sait qu'il nous a énormément manqué alors embrassez le et cessez vos chamailleries ! »

« Pff ! T'es pas marrante, Lily, répliquèrent deux voix boudeuses. »

« Peut-être mais moi au moins je ne casse pas les oreilles à papa de bon matin ! »

« Allez venez donc m'embrasser mes poussines, lança Harry qui prévenait une longue dispute comme il y était sûrement accoutumé. »

Des cris de joie suivis d'un « OUF » sonore retentirent et Draco supposa que les têtes rousses avaient dû se jeter sur leur père. Il aurait souri s'il n'avait pas été l'amant à cacher...

« Oh ! Ça sent bon, papa ! Tu as préparé le petit déjeuné ? Moly, Sarah et moi, nous mourrons de faim. On peut aller manger dit ? »

« B... Bien sûr mes princesses. »

« OUAAAIIIIS ! »

Le bruit de pas de course informa Draco que les triplettes venaient de quitter la pièce.

« Ginny je pensais que... »

« Je sais Harry nous ne devions rentrer que la semaine prochaine, mais il se trouve que la conférence a fini plus rapidement que prévu et je ne voulais pas déranger Fleur et Bill plus longtemps. Alors nous avons décidé de rentrer plus tôt. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. »

« Mais... »

« Allez viens manger ! Ta cuisine est meilleure que celle de l'avion ! LES FILLES ! Ne vous jetez pas sur la nourriture comme ça ! Ou du moins... attendez d'abord que maman en fasse autant pour suivre l'exemple ! »

Draco soupira. Il avait aisément imaginé la mine affolée qu'avait dû afficher Harry quand Ginny avait hurlé : « Surprise ! ». Ha ! Pour une surprise s'en était une. Manifestement, le Cher et tendre époux ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa femme revienne si vite de voyage. Draco venait de rencontrer la petite famille d'Harry et il semblait qu'elle soit aussi bruyante et expansive qu'il se l'imaginait. Mais quand on faisait des Potter-Weasley, on ne pouvait pas réellement s'attendre à autre chose.

Ses yeux anthracite se posèrent un instant sur une photo des triplettes et Draco laissa un fin sourire dessiner ses lèvres. La première était assise sous un arbre, un livre à la main, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. La seconde avec une paire de lunette posée sur le nez se tenait debout à gauche et croisait ses bras, un petit sourire dissimulé sous un air faussement grognon. Quant à la troisième, elle avait la bouche maculée de chocolat et dans sa main droite tenait une part de gâteau. Le regard du blond s'assombrit alors que ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa nuit extraordinaire, il devait se l'avouer, avec le père des triplettes.

« Quel salaud ! grogna-t-il. Comment peut-il envisager de détruire une si belle vie de famille en trompant sa femme ! »

Car oui. Draco, était jaloux. Jaloux de la chance qu'Harry avait eu de goûter au bonheur d'avoir fondé une famille. Et puis il y avait aussi le côté « Je ne t'avais pas dit que j'étais marié ? Ben zut alors j'étais pourtant persuadé de l'avoir fait ! ». Potter c'était bien foutu de sa gueule... mais peut-être pensait-il que Draco ne s'en sentirait pas affecté, parce que justement, il était Draco Malfoy. Toujours le même petit con insolent et sans émotions. Voilà une chose à laquelle le Sauveur des miséreux petits sorciers, n'avait pas songé. Notre Docteur Love crevait d'envie d'envoyer un crochet du droit à ce fumier de restaurateur, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le faire devant sa femme et ses enfants. Le blond n'était pas un briseur de couple et contrairement à l'image qu'on lui attribuait souvent, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il s'adossa au mur, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de quitter les lieux sans se faire remarquer.

Tout plutôt que de subir la colère d'une Weaslette... et vu le caractère des fillettes, il pouvait ajouter sans mal : de QUATRE Weaslettes. Draco avait eu son compte avec la mère Belette pendant la guerre. Brrr... Une femme vraiment effrayante quand elle se mettait en colère.

Puis il secoua la tête en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile et dans un petit « POUF » discret, il transplana dans son salon.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

La journée fut morose pour notre blondinet. La pilule ne passait toujours pas et la déception lui restait en travers de la gorge. Devait-il ne s'en prendre qu'à lui-même ? Après tout, il ne savait qu'Harry était marié et père... Il ne savait pas que ce fumier comptait tromper sa femme... Draco ne savait rien de tout cela. Ce n'était pas de sa faute n'est-ce pas ? Oh, bien sûr il aurait pu repousser le Gryffondor, mais son désir avait été le plus fort et puis si Harry n'avait pas délibérément caché la vérité, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

A se morfondre dans son canapé, des centaines de lettres ouvertes jonchant le sol, et sa peluche Daffy Duc entre les bras. Draco avait bien essayé de travaillé, mais la concentration n'y était pas... Il c'était aperçut à la cinquantième lettre, qu'il allait probablement aller en prison s'il continuait de désespérer ses clients. Son humeur n'était pas des plus joyeuse et ses conseils s'avéraient êtres impartiaux et tout sauf objectifs. Il lui semblait que toutes les situations se rapprochaient de près ou de loin à son aventure de cette nuit. Comme cette adolescente de seize ans qui se plaignait de ne pas être une petite amie attentive et qui suppliait pour un conseil avisé. En temps normal, Draco aurait répondu qu'elle devait avant tout avoir une discussion avec son petit ami, voir s'ils pouvaient arranger ça ensemble et puis apprendre à faire des concessions des deux côtés mais étrangement il avait pensé au suicide et au meurtre... Bref ! Heureusement pour la jeune fille que notre blondinet s'était aperçu de sa méprise à temps.

Il se demandait surtout pourquoi lui ? C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi Potter avait-il décidé de le choisir lui plutôt qu'un autre cul ? Parce qu'il était le seul potable dans le café ? Parce qu'il avait juste envie de tester quelque chose de nouveau ? Non... Illogique. Potter et lui étaient ennemis et coucher ensemble juste pour voir... ce n'était pas une excuse valable. Draco fronça les sourcils et éclata soudain d'un rire dément. Il avait compris. Il venait de comprendre. Potter l'avait séduit par vengeance. Oui, Harry s'était vengé de toutes les conneries que Draco lui avait fait durant leur jeunesse. Ca c'était une explication plausible... oui.

Potter, un enfoiré de première tellement rancunier qu'il était près à risquer sa vie de famille juste par représailles... Cette fois, ce petit pouilleux brun venait de descendre au plus bas de l'échelle d'estime de Draco. Mais Harry avait une chance incroyable... car Draco n'était plus le parfait ersatz de son père. A une époque, il aurait été trouver Ginny et lui aurait tout révélé juste pour le plaisir de venger son honneur bafoué, mais aujourd'hui ça n'avait plus d'importance. De toute façon, Ginny se méfiait tellement du Serpentard, qu'elle ne le croirait probablement pas... Draco savait être un bon perdant, et la vendetta d'Harry tout en subtilité Serpentarde avait bien été menée. Il se l'avouait. Difficilement, car une douleur inconnue lui mangeait le cœur, mais il l'acceptait.

Et dire qu'il avait songé pour la première fois depuis longtemps, qu'il pourrait enfin entretenir une relation stable et... durable. Quel con ! Il s'était bien fait avoir.

Le blond se leva prestement et entreprit de se faire une bonne tasse de thé... Le café le rendait nerveux et il n'était déjà pas dans un bon jour, alors du thé permettrait de l'apaiser et de lui remettre lentement les idées en place.

_« Les morceaux de mon cœur aussi j'espère, se surprit-il à penser avec amertume. »_

Alors qu'il versait tranquillement de l'eau dans sa bouilloire, un vacarme du diable le surpris. Il sursauta violemment, lâchant sa bouilloire sur le sol et jurant comme un charretier. Furieux, il se rendit aussitôt dans son salon et se figea. Il était dans un état déplorable... On aurait dit qu'une tempête de cendres venait juste de traverser son salon sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Le blond fronça les sourcils, se saisit de sa baguette posée sur sa table basse et nettoya le tout d'un simple geste. Visiblement quelqu'un avait tenté de pénétrer par sa cheminée. Ce ne pouvait être que Blaise. Lui seul entrait dans son appartement en oubliant à chaque fois les sorts de protection. Draco soupira et ce mi à le chercher. Puis quelque chose de brillant attira son attention.

« Ah te voilà ! Blaisou combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise ? »

Draco s'approcha et se saisit de la petite boîte de verre qui trônait au beau milieu de sa cheminée. Il approcha son visage du cube et ...

« POTTER ! s'écria-t-il en tombant sur les fesses. »

Ledit Potter lui lança un regard penaud tout en se tenant tant bien que mal aux parois de verre.

« Salut, dit-il d'une voix plus qu'embarrassée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda Draco après un temps de surprise. Et comment as-tu su où je vivais ? »

Harry fit un petit sourire.

« Bah... C'est pas compliqué tu sais. Suffit de jeter de la poudre de cheminette et de prononcer Chez Draco Malfoy. C'est pas un moyen très fiable les cheminées hein ? »

« D'où l'intérêt de la protéger, crétin ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Putain de sort de verrouillage ! pesta-t-il en donnant un violent coup de pied sur la paroi de verre. AIEUH ! »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Te voilà puni par là où tu as péché mon enfant. »

« Cesse de te foutre de ma gueule Draco ! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! »

« Toi peut-être pas mais moi si, répliqua le blond sans cesser de sourire. Dis-moi, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir te ramener par ma cheminée sans aucun problème ? La prochaine fois pense à vérifier s'il n'y a pas de sort de protection sur la cheminée de la personne chez qui tu cherches à t'infiltrer pauvre idiot. »

« J'y penserais, maintenant, sort-moi de là ! »

« Pourquoi Potter ? Je te trouve très mignon en miniature... »

« C'est vrai ? Tu me trouves mignon ? demanda Harry en rougissant mais il se reprit bien vite. Je t'ordonne de me sortir de là Malfoy ! »

« Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne et surtout pas de quelqu'un qui a voulu attenter à mon intimité ! »

« Je ne voulais pas attenter à ton intimité, s'écria Harry d'une voix indignée. »

« Bien sûr et c'est pour ça que tu te retrouve dans cette position, n'est-ce pas ? Comment as-tu pu vaincre le Lord Noir et te faire coincer comme ça ? Pathétique. »

« Bon d'accord, avoua Harry rouge de colère et de gêne. Peut-être que je le voulais un peu... mais c'était pour une bonne cause. »

« Ah ? Et je peux savoir laquelle ? »

« Je voulais te parler. »

« Oh ! Alors ça c'est une raison. »

« Bien sûr que s'en est une ! Tu m'as honteusement abandonné alors qu'on avait couché ensemble ! Tu n'es qu'un profiteur ! »

Draco vit rouge.

« Espèce de sale petit con, éructa-t-il en secouant le cube. C'est moi que tu traite de profiteur ? Mais dis-moi qui est marié ici ? Qui a trois gosses à charge ? Qui a profité de l'autre ? »

« YEEEEEEEE ! AAAAHHHHHH ! AAAAARRRRÊÊÊÊTEEEE DRAAACOOOO J'AIIIII LE MAAAAL DEEE MEEEERRRR ! AOUTCH ! »

La fureur du blond se calma un peu quand il vit Harry, les fesses au sol et une main sur le crâne.

« Blurp, fit Harry dont la tête tournait. Merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas Potter. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire alors maintenant tu vas gentiment retourner d'où tu viens. »

Draco se leva prestement et s'apprêta à lancer Harry par la cheminée quand ce dernier l'interpella.

« NON ATTEND ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle Draco. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer Potter. Tu t'es bien servi de moi, mais ça n'a plus d'importance car la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Je pensais mettre racheté en me joignant à l'Ordre, mais manifestement ce n'était pas suffisant pour le grand Harry Potter. Des années de bagarres et une redevance au lit. J'ai payé ma dette alors maintenant fous-moi la paix ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? Il n'a jamais été question de vengeance ! »

« Il était question de quoi dans ce cas ? »

« De désir Malfoy. Il était question de désir. »

« Laisse-moi rire ! Ne viens pas me faire croire qu'un père de famille mariée et hétéro peu virer gay en une nuit pour une simple question de libido ! »

« Ca arrive tu sais... nous ne sommes pas un cas isolé. »

« Salaud ! Je ne suis pas une simple statistique sur l'échelle de déviance conjugale ! »

Draco amorça son geste pour jeter Harry dans les flammes vertes, mais ce dernier le stoppa encore une fois.

« Attend ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Je m'en contrefous ! »

« Laisse-moi au moins une chance de tout t'expliquer Draco... s'il te plaîîîîîîîît... »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Draco regrettait. Mais pourquoi regrettait-il ? Après tout, Potter et lui n'avaient plus rien à se dire... non ? Si ? Non ! Et définitivement non ! Potter lui avait dit qu'il n'était en aucun cas question de vengeance et alors ? Bon, il c'était trompé sur les motivations de Potter, mais ça n'occultait pas le fait qu'il lui ai menti. Et puis, rien ne lui garantissait qu'il ne lui mentait pas encore juste pour pouvoir le remettre dans son lit. Pourtant... oui, pourtant le regard suppliant que lui avait lancé Harry avant que Draco ne le renvoie d'où il venait paraissait réellement sincère. Le blond c'était-il leurré sur le compte de Potter ? Non. Le mensonge avait longtemps fait partie de l'univers de Draco et il en avait assez. Il avait eu sa dose de faux-semblant, de galéjades, de canulars et autres. Il ne supportait plus qu'on lui dissimule quelque chose... Aujourd'hui, Draco malfoy avait le mensonge en horreur.

Il n'avait donc pas à regretter le fait d'avoir mit Harry hors de chez lui. N'est-ce pas ? ... Foutu sentiment de culpabilité à la noix ! Pourquoi culpabilisait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il oublier Potter et passer à autre chose ? Parce que l'image qu'il avait d'Harry Potter était tout sauf celle d'un vil bonimenteur ? Ou peut-être parce que le bluffeur n'était pas Potter mais lui. Oui, lui qui cherchait à se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Potter. Rien d'autre qu'une profonde aversion alors que... alors que ses sentiments étaient tout autre. Non Draco ne se mentait pas à lui-même, c'était juste... juste sa mauvaise fois légendaire qui refaisait surface c'est tout. Chassez le naturel...

Draco en avait assez. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Mieux valait s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose ou il allait devenir fou.

Le blond se pencha pour ramasser sa bouilloire et nettoyer l'eau étalée sur le sol, quand il entendit la sonnette d'entrée claironner. Il soupira, prit sa baguette pour finir le travail avant d'aller ouvrir.

« Oui ? »

« Bonjour M'sieur Dray. Livraison. »

« Oh, salut Timmy. Comme d'habitude ? »

« Ouep, répondit le jeune livreur en lui tendant un superbe bouquet de fleurs des champs. »

Draco soupira, mais ne put empêcher un petit sourire de venir éclairer son visage.

« Merci. »

« Tenez signez là. »

Draco signa. Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, mais Timmy ne semblait avoir envie de bouger. L'ancien Serpentard l'interrogea du regard et le jeune homme se dandina un peu sur place.

« Autre chose peut-être ? demanda Draco. »

Timmy se gratta nerveusement la tête puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

« Ben... en fait... je sais que vous détestez ça M'sieur Dray, et j'voudrais pas avoir l'air de vous donnez des conseils pa'cequ'après tout c'est vous le pro, mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Vous pourriez p'tète donner une p'tite chance à c'gentil m'sieur qui vous envoie des fleurs tous les jours depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. V'pensez pas ? »

Le blond parut pensif un moment, mais il sourit.

« Depuis un an si ma mémoire est bonne. Tu dois en avoir assez pour me dire ça, hein Timmy ? »

Le jeune livreur rougit.

« Ben, c'est pas ça. J'aime bien venir vous voir et tout pa'cque v'z'êtes plutôt sympa mais... S'avez j'vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir aidé à me remettre avec ma copine alors, j'me disais que vous aussi vous auriez p'tète besoin de sortir un peu quoi. Et puis, j'comprends un peu c'monsieur, puisqu'à un moment j'étais un peu comme lui quoi. »

Timmy rougit de plus belle et détourna précipitamment le regard comme s'il avait peur de se recevoir une boutade. Mais Draco éclata de rire, détendant son interlocuteur.

« Hum Timmy. Tu as probablement raison. Je vais voir. »

« Cool ! s'exclama le jeune homme. M'sieur Henri va vraiment être content quand je le lui dirais. »

Le livreur se tu brusquement, écarquillant les yeux et placardant vivement sa main sur ses lèvres. Draco plissa les yeux.

« Alors comme ça tu connais M'sieur Henri ? »

« Ben... »

« Timmy... »

« Ben, il vient tous les jours à la boutique alors... alors ça créer des liens. »

« Et ? »

« Et il m'a supplié de... de vous en toucher un mot. Désolé M'sieur Dray mais... mais il me f'sait pitié et puis, il est vraiment gentil comme gars. »

« Donc tu sais à quoi ressemble ce cher Henri. Dis m'en plus. »

« Ben... il est plutôt grand. Plus grand que vous j'crois. Il est brun, il a d'beaux yeux mais j'y vois pratiquement rien pac'qu'il a une frange plutôt épaisse qui cache un peu son regard. Mais parfois j'les voix briller et ils sont beaux. »

« Hum... et physiquement il est comment ? »

« Bah je viens d'vous l'dire. »

« Non, il est bien foutu ou pas ? »

« HEIN ? s'étrangla Timmy. M'sieur Dray, j'peux pas vous dire ça ! J'suis pas... enfin, j'aime pas les mecs moi ! »

« Crétin. Ce n'est pas parce que tu trouves un homme beau que tu es forcément gay ! »

Timmy se massa la nuque et rougit.

« Ben, il est bien quoi. »

« Bien comment ? »

« Ben... bien comme bien. J'sais pas moi, j'connais pas vos goûts aussi. »

Draco éclata de rire. Il adorait taquiner ce pauvre Timmy.

« Dis-moi Timmy, est-ce la première fois qu'il te demande de me parler ? »

« Ouais. Tout à l'heure quand il est arrivé à la boutique et il semblait plutôt en rogne. Bref ! Il a commandé le bouquet et quand il m'a demandé de vous parler, il avait l'air vraiment déterminé. S'avez, quand vous avez vraiment envie d'avoir quelque chose et que vous feriez tout pour l'avoir. Ben il était dans c't'état là. Il était un peu plus crasseux que d'habitude comme s'il venait de se rouler par terre mais bon... comme à la base il est un peu bizarre bah j'ai pas fait très attention. »

« Bien. Merci Timmy. »

« Euh... en fait j'ai un autre truc à faire. Pouvez lire la carte s'il vous plait ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais après quelques secondes acquiesça. Il saisit la carte et la lu.

_« Dray, j'espère que Timmy a bien fait la commission. J'ai une réelle envie de vous rencontrer. S'il vous plait ne refusez pas. Si vous acceptez, dite-le à Timmy et je viendrais ce soir. Bien à vous. H » _

Le blond hoqueta de surprise, mais éclata de rire. Cet Henri avait du culot. Beaucoup de culot, mais il semblait si décidé... Peut-être devrait-il penser à lui donner une chance ? De toute façon, rien ne l'empêchait de le faire... mis à part peut-être les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Mais Harry l'avait profondément déçut... et puis, il ne devait rien à Potter ! Absolument rien. Il était encore maître de sa vie que diable. Que Potter puisse probablement être triste que Draco sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre ne le préoccupait pas plus que cela. N'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi ce petit profiteur de Potter se sentirait concerné par la vie sentimentale de Draco de toute façon ?

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration et répondit :

« C'est d'accord. Qu'il vienne ce soir à vingt heure. »

« De quoi ? »

« Et bien, sur le mot il y a écrit que je devais te donner une réponse alors... »

« Oh le con ! Il m'dit que j'dois pas vous dire que c'est lui qui m'envoie et après dans son mot il écrit que vous devez me donner la réponse ! Il est timbré c'type ! Bah... j'comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a demandé d'attendre que vous lisiez la carte devant moi. J'avais pas très bien saisi au début. N'empêche il est pas net dans sa tête ce mec. »

Draco rit.

« Tu sais, parfois quand tu es confus et complètement perdu ça te pousse à faire des choses très étranges et souvent incohérentes aux yeux des autres. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Crois-moi. Je parle d'expérience. »

« Ha ! Alors vous êtes fait pour vous mettre ensemble. »

Timmy éclata d'un rire franc, alors qu'il tentait d'échapper à la pantoufle vengeresse de Draco. Il s'éloigna en courant et lança avant de disparaître dans les escaliers : « Bonne chance quand même M'sieur Dray ! J'lui ferais la commission promis ! »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Une dernière pirouette devant sa glace et Draco soupira. Il était parfait, sublime et tout le tralala mais... mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce maudit sentiment de culpabilité qui lui étreignait les entrailles. Il avait passé toute la journée à penser à Harry. Il avait passé toute la journée à se maudire. Il était perdu et déconcerté.

Plus le temps passait moins il avait envie de rencontrer ce prétendu Henri. Ce qu'il voulait n'était pas avoir un autre homme dans sa vie, ce qu'il voulait se résumait à Harry Potter. Un enfoiré de première mais un enfoiré dont il n'arrivait plus à se passer. Il c'était même surpris à vouloir se rendre à la Tasse d'Elvis pour... pour quoi faire, il n'en savait rien.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de pardonner ou si, un peu, juste un peu, le temps d'un baiser.

Draco secoua la tête comme s'il allait réussir à remettre ses idées dans l'ordre, mais comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre ce geste n'eut pour seule conséquence que d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il allait passer sa main sur son cuir chevelu histoire de tout remettre en place, mais il soupira encore une fois et laissa tomber. Il n'était pas d'humeur ce soir. Il allait faire un malheureux, mais il ne pouvait pas recevoir Henri.

Il n'était pas prêt et avec Potter qui lentement mais sûrement s'insinuait dans sa vie et son cœur... il se demandait s'il serait jamais prêt un jour.

Notre Serpentard en était encore à se demander comment il allait rembarrer Henri en douceur, quand la sonnette d'entrée retentie sans lui laisser l'espoir de préparer un discours convenable. Quelque peu angoissé, il alla ouvrir et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« POTTER ! s'écria-t-il abasourdis. »

« Bonsoir. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et referma la porte aussitôt, mais Harry qui n'était pas près à se faire renvoyer une seconde fois, poussa la porte et l'ouvrit en grand faisant reculer le blond. Déterminé, il entra et ferma la porte à clef.

« Potter, barre-toi ! »

« Non, répondit-il d'un ton résolu. »

« Ecoutes j'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi et je n'ai même pas envie de te voir, mentit Draco. Alors maintenant tu te casses ! »

« Pourtant tu vas le faire blondinet, parce que d'une je m'en fous et de deux j'ai pas l'intention de me casser ! »

« Maudit Gryffondor, pesta Draco. Jamais prompt à écouter ce qu'on leur dit ! »

« Je pourrais te retourner la réplique. »

Draco sentit la colère lui monter aux joues mais ne pipa mot. Il préféra d'abord se calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et lui étaient encore debout dans le hall d'entrée et ils se fixaient, l'un le regard méfiant, l'autre le regard dévorant. Draco rougit en détournant diligemment le visage.

« Dis-moi ce que tu fais ici Potter. »

« Je te l'ai dit Draco, je suis venu te parler. »

« Et moi je t'ai répondu que nous n'avions rien à nous dire. »

« Je suis certain du contraire, répondit Harry en s'approchant du blond. »

Il le saisit par les épaules et le força à se tourner vers lui.

« Il faut qu'on parle Draco. De toute façon tu ne peux pas me jeter dehors puisque tu as accepté le rendez-vous. »

Draco grimaça.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Nous n'avons jamais... »

Il se tu, puis arrondis les yeux et secoua lentement la tête comme s'il n'arrivait à y croire. Il venait de faire le rapprochement entre... non. Ce n'était pas possible. Harry ne pouvait pas être Henri. C'était trop... dingue comme coïncidence. Pourtant il murmura :

« Henri... »

« Oui. Je suis Henri. »

« Mais... comment ? Tu t'es encore une fois foutu de ma gueule Potter ! Je te hais ! »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça Draco. A l'époque, je ne savais pas qui tu étais. C'est vrai que _Docteur Dray_ m'avait semblé étrangement familier mais je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être toi. Et puis... un jour, je suis tombé sur un article dans le Times. Il y avait ta photo et l'article n'était qu'éloge sur le fameux Docteur Dray le docteur de l'amour le plus doué. J'ai été totalement sidéré et... »

« Ouais, lança Draco avec mépris. Tu as vu là l'occasion de te venger hein ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la vengeance ! La preuve, je t'envoyais déjà des bouquets de fleurs avant que l'article ne paraisse. Et même en ayant appris qui tu étais ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer. »

« Si tu ne savais pas qui j'étais alors pourquoi avoir usé d'un nom de substitution ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'avais entendu parler du Docteur Dray et de ses prouesses en matière d'amour alors... j'ai essayé juste par jeu. Juste pour voir si ce fameux Docteur pourrais m'aider avec Ginny. Et puis... il se trouve que tu m'as merveilleusement conseillé alors... alors j'ai continué de t'écrire. Avoue quand même que si tu pensais que je m'appelais Henri, tu aurais trouvé bizarre que tout à coup de t'avoue m'appeler Harry. »

Draco secoua la tête. Tout venait de magiquement se placer dans sa tête. Si Harry était Henri... ça voulait dire qu'il n'était plus marié à Ginny. Cela signifiait que les deux tourtereaux avaient divorcé et cela... Grâce à lui. Henri, enfin Harry voulait demander le divorce mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son épouse et Draco lui avait donné quelques conseils simples. Quelque chose céda en lui et il eut la fugace impression de sentir son cœur bondir de joie. Mais, tout ceci était franchement étrange... beaucoup trop étrange.

« C'est complètement insensé comme histoire Harry. Complètement... »

« Je sais. »

« Mais je ne comprend pas... je veux dire... si tu savais qui j'étais, alors pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit quand nous nous sommes rencontrés au café ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir révéler ton identité avant ? »

Harry soupira.

« Premièrement, parce que tu m'aurais certainement envoyé balader et deuxièmement, parce que j'avais vu là, une chance de te séduire en tant qu'Harry et non Henri. Et puis... Henri n'avais pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de succès alors... »

« Tout ce cinéma au café ? Cette question stupide pour savoir quel était mon métier ? C'était juste de la comédie ? »

« Non, enfin oui un peu. J'avoue que j'ai fait semblant de ne pas connaître ton métier mais je te l'ai dit. Je voulais tenter ma chance sous ma véritable identité. Ce n'était qu'un pur hasard Draco. Je n'avais rien prémédité. Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer là. Si l'agence de rencontre n'avait pas réservé dans mon café... »

« Tu aurais continué de me tromper. Tu aurais continué de prétendre être Henri, n'est-ce pas ? lança le blond avec amertume. »

« Non ! Enfin... je ne sais pas. Je t'aurais tout avoué, mais je pense que j'avais encore peur de le faire. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Hier soir, tu avais pourtant l'air d'être tout sauf timide. »

« Je ne supportais pas l'idée de te voir rencontrer d'autres hommes, je suppose que la jalousie m'a donné le courage qui me manquait. J'ai vraiment prié pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parte avec toi. Et ensuite, l'alcool aidant, j'ai oublié toutes mes appréhensions. »

Draco sourit.

« Et après on dit que la principale qualité des Gryffondor est d'être courageux. »

Harry rougit et grogna un peu.

« Courageux au combat mais on n'a jamais rien précisé pour l'amour. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et recula, désarçonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Confus, Harry le fixa un moment et tressaillit quand il vit le blond détaler dans la cuisine, rouge comme une tomate. Après quelques secondes de surprise, il se décida à le suivre. Il trouva Draco haletant et penché sur l'évier de sa cuisine.

« Draco ? »

Le blond sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui... »

« Tu as parlé d'amour Potter. Voilà ce qu'il y a. »

Harry parut étonné, mais il se ressaisit bien vite. Se pourrait-il que le plus timide et effrayé des deux ne soit pas le Gryffondor ? Il sourit.

« Oui. J'ai parlé d'amour. »

« Non ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne dis plus rien. »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Mais dit quelque chose enfin ! s'emporta Draco. »

« Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit de... »

« Tais-toi ! »

« ... »

« Non ! Ne te tais pas... oh ! Et puis merde ! Je sais plus en j'en suis. »

« Draco, écoutes je... »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? coupa le Serpentard. »

Harry sursauta. Draco l'observait avec insistance comme si ce qu'il allait répondre serait déterminant pour eux deux. Il y avait de la peur, de l'indécision qui passait dans le regard anthracite qui le fixait, mais il y avait aussi de l'espoir. Et c'est cet espoir qui poussa Harry à se confier.

« Oui, je t'aime, répondit-il. »

Puis, sans laisser à Draco le temps de répondre, il l'empoigna pour le tirer brutalement à lui et l'embrasser avec fougue. Sous le coup de la surprise, Draco se figea puis tenta de se dégager mais – et il en avait eu la preuve la nuit précédente – Harry était un putain de beau gosse baraqué. Bientôt Draco n'eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner le combat et de se laisser aller. Il avait quitté Harry tout récemment, mais il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis. Il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer du goût de ses lèvres et de sa...

« Ohmmhumm... »

Langue experte. Jugeant les choses sur le point de dégénérer parce que la main d'Harry c'était déjà frayé un chemin vers la braguette de son pantalon, Draco repoussa son assaillant doucement mais fermement.

« C'est tellement dément, souffla l'ancien Serpentard. »

« Je ne sais pas comment je suis tombé amoureux de toi, mais le fait est que je le suis. Ce n'est pas un simple coup de cœur... c'est plus profond que cela. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu te rappelles que, dans mes lettres, je t'avais parlé d'une amourette de jeunesse. »

Le regard de Draco s'assombris.

« Oui, répondit-il un peu froidement. Une fille que tu aimais beaucoup et avec qui tu as couché à la fin de tes études. Tu n'arrivais pas à te la sortir de la tête et c'est en partie pour ça que tu as épousé Ginny. »

Harry le scruta avec amusement.

« C'est vrai. Le seul hic, c'est que ce n'était pas une fille mais un garçon. Et ce garçon c'était toi. Ca a toujours été toi. »

« Quoi ? s'exclama Draco en ouvrant grand les yeux. Tu veux dire que... que le mec avec qui j'ai fini la nuit le soir du bal c'était _toi _? »

« Oui. »

« Mais... comment ? »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Draco rougit et dévia un peu son regard.

« Tu sais quand je suis ivre, j'ai du mal à retrouver ma mémoire le lendemain, avoua-t-il dans un murmure. »

Harry sourit.

« Nous avions bu plus que de raison cette nuit-là et de fil en aiguille nous avons atterri dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça c'est passé, mais nous avons fait l'amour ce soir là et j'ai adoré. »

« Je ne comprend pas. Tu sortais avec Ginny alors pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sortais pas exactement avec elle à ce moment là. Quant au pourquoi... Tu avais changé. Tu n'étais plus le même Draco, tu étais... du bon côté de la balance. D'ailleurs j'avoue que je te trouvais vraiment sexy dans ta robe de bal et puis tu m'avais aguiché pratiquement toute la soirée alors... »

« Alors tu t'es laissé faire. »

« Exactement mais je ne regrette pas. »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas resté près de moi ? »

« Une fois dégrisé je me suis retrouvé complètement paumé avec une foule de sentiments contradictoires. Je n'avais jamais été avec un mec avant et je n'avais jamais songé que tu serais mon premier garçon. Et puis... j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je savais que tu me désirais et que tu fantasmais sur moi parce que tu me l'avais dit pendant que... enfin, tu vois quoi. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai préféré fuir. »

« Je comprends et je pense que tu as eu raison de le faire. Je fantasmais bien sur toi, mais je n'étais encore qu'un adolescent. Je pense que je t'aurais sûrement jeté après. »

Harry resta silencieux un moment, contemplant le visage rosissant d'un Draco Malfoy plus qu'embarrassé. Le blond ne savait pas quoi ajouter de plus. Dire qu'il était désolé ne lui semblait pas approprié à la situation. Harry finit par reprendre la parole.

« Après cette nuit, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de penser à toi. C'était devenu une sorte d'obsession. Une obsession qui m'a poursuivit pendant plus de six ans. Alors Ginny a voulu me rendre ma liberté. Elle m'a dit que nos filles étaient suffisamment grandes et intelligentes pour le comprendre et elle avait raison. Elle a demandé le divorce et m'a encouragé. Elle m'a beaucoup soutenue. »

« Ginny est au courant ? »

« Oui, sauf pour les lettres au Docteur Dray. Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé, d'ailleurs personne n'est au courant. Mais, pour le reste elle le savait depuis le début. Ginny a accouché pendant la guerre. Bref ! Nous étions sortis ensemble, mais nous avions rompus avant la bataille. Quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte de moi elle a voulu avorter parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre au monde des enfants qui n'aurait probablement plus de père et surtout nous étions en temps de guerre. Elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants soient en danger. Mais il était trop tard pour avorter. »

« Attend, coupa Draco. Si Ginny était enceinte pendant la bataille, comment cela se fait-il qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre n'aient été mis au courant ? Je veux dire personne n'en parlait et surtout on nous avait dit que Ginny avait rejoint son frère Charlie en Roumanie parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide là-bas. »

« C'est le cas. Ginny est bien partie en Roumanie mais pour qu'elle soit protégée. Pour ce qui est de l'Ordre, très peu de monde a été mis au courant. Uniquement les membres du conseil en fait. »

« Je vois. Donc même Blaise et Pansy ne savaient rien. »

« Oui. Hermione et Ron l'ont appris parce que Ginny est sa sœur. Bref ! Après la bataille, j'ai épousé Ginny. Tu sais, si nous nous sommes mariés ce n'était pas vraiment par amour, mais plus pour le bien être de nos filles. Ginny était amoureuse de Neville, mais il est mort, tu le sais. De mon côté... je n'avais pas vraiment d'espoir avec toi. Alors on se complétait un peu dans notre malheur. »

Draco avait détourné son regard. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, tout était confus et pourtant clair. Harry lui disait qu'il l'aimait mais c'était encore trop irréel. Et lui dans tout ça ? Que ressentait-il vraiment ? Toute la matinée il y avait réfléchi, mais était arrivé au mieux à un mal de crâne carabiné. Maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur il devait faire vite. Il ne voulait pas voir Harry s'en aller.

Draco devait avouer que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Potter dans sa jeunesse s'éloignait du simple fantasme d'adolescent. C'était plus fort, plus profond... mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. C'était... C'était tout aussi tendre et agréable que de l'amour, mais ça n'était pas cet engagement passionné. Il réfléchit un moment, puis sourit affectueusement.

« Tu m'aimes vraiment alors ? »

« Faut-il vraiment que je le hurle sur tous les toits pour que tu le comprennes ? »

Le sourire du blond s'élargit en une mutine grimace parfaitement adorable.

« Je n'en sais rien... c'est à voir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras d'un air faussement sévère.

« Draco Malfoy, vous n'êtes qu'un sadique ! »

« Tu sais Harry... je sais pas si ce que je ressens pour toi est de l'amour, mais je sais que ça y ressemble fortement. Je tiens à toi et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Ca ne date pas d'hier, ça j'en suis certain. Pour le moment appelons ça une profonde tendresse. »

Harry affichait un petit sourire triste, mais il savait que ses sentiments seraient partagés un jour. Il prit Draco dans ses bras et approcha ses lèvres pleines des siennes. Il murmura :

« Alors tu acceptes de tenter ta chance avec moi ? »

« J'ai manqué trop de fois ma chance de trouver le bonheur et maintenant qu'il est a ma portée, je ne compte pas le laisser m'échapper. Et puis je dois avouer que toute ma vie n'a pratiquement tournée qu'autour de toi... Le Survivant, Potty, l'inconnu du bal au parfum agréable, Henri... si ça ce n'est pas un signe du destin, je me demande ce que c'est ? »

Puis le blond posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Le brun lui répondit aussitôt. Le baiser se fit tendre mais devint rapidement enfiévré. Les deux amants étaient heureux de s'être enfin trouvé et n'avaient aucunement l'intention de se lâcher. Du moins... jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépares. ;)

Tandis que la langue d'Harry demandait l'accès à la bouche de Draco, la main du blond quémandait l'accès à tout autre chose. Quelque chose d'aussi brûlant et moite. Harry poussa un profond soupir quand l'insolente mimine se faufila dans son pantalon et caressa son sexe mou à travers le tissu de son boxer. Il se souvenait encore des caresses savantes de Draco la nuit dernière... il en frémit d'anticipation. Malfoy avait des doigts de fées.

Sans que leurs lèvres ne se détachent, Draco avait baissé le pantalon d'Harry de moitié et venait de s'attaquer à son boxer. Ses ongles traçaient de longues et électrisantes courbes sur sa peau et le sexe d'Harry commençait lentement mais sûrement à se réveiller. Draco rompis alors le baiser, faisant geindre son partenaire avant de le pousser contre la table de la cuisine, sur laquelle il s'assit à moitié. L'ancien Serpentard plongea alors son regard dans celui en effervescence de l'ex-Gryffondor et lui fit un sourire mutin des plus... excitant. Laissant à son amant le loisir de présager quelque chose de terriblement bon.

Mais Harry même s'il avait compris ce que Draco avait l'intention de faire, ne pu empêcher une pointe d'hésitation de poindre au fond de ses iris verts. Il se remémorait parfaitement que Draco avait toujours refusé de lui faire une fellation. Le blond avait toujours dissocié le rapport sexuel de la fellation et avait toujours eu plus de scrupule qu'Harry à exécuter cette caresse intime. Draco lui avait avoué n'avoir que très rarement sucé des garçons –deux seulement-, car il considérait que s'agenouiller et pendre un homme en bouche était le plus bel aveu d'intimité d'un homme à un autre. Il fallait vraiment que cette personne compte à ses yeux. Harry craignait que Draco ne se sente obligé de lui prodigué cette caresse particulière.

Le blond sembla comprendre la question muette d'Harry puisqu'il lui susurra sensuellement : « Détend-toi Harry. Je te l'ai dit, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. J'en ai envie. J'ai envie de te sentir en moi d'une autre... manière. »

Puis laissant Harry haleter et trembler d'excitation, Draco descendit entre ses cuisses et les câlina gentiment du bout des doigts envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant, dressant tous les poils de son épiderme. Puis il descendit entièrement le boxer offrant à son regard le sexe d'Harry. Il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé et Draco sourit. Harry n'allait en éprouver que plus plaisir. Son sourire s'élargit quand près de l'aine il vit tatoué un petit Hippocampe enlié d'un D.M tracé tout en finesse et en courbe. Il caressa le tatouage, le baisa tendrement avant de passer un petit coup de langue, faisant tressaillir Harry. Il s'amusa encore un moment avec le tatoo avant de s'en désintéresser et de s'attaquer à quelque chose de plus attractif.

Il taquina un moment le gland du bout de la langue puis saisit le pénis à la base avant de profondément se l'enfoncer dans la bouche.

Harry eut un sursaut, mais râla profondément. Son regard émeraude c'était considérablement assombris et il avait la sensation en regardant Draco faire, de participer à son propre film porno. Cette pensée l'enflamma davantage et il sentit son sexe grossir. Puis soudain, il hurla de plaisir car le Serpentard venait de pousser la verge au fond de sa gorge et avait dégluti. Le gland d'Harry c'était alors retrouvé fermement emprisonner entre la langue de Draco et ses amygdales.

« Ohmondieurecommence, supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque. »

Draco ne se le refit pas dire deux fois, et Harry feula plus fort en crispant ses doigts sur le bois de la table. Son sexe se gonfla alors d'un coup... il avait l'impression d'être entièrement dans la bouche de Draco. C'était divin ! Alors le blond commença un lent va-et-vient sur sa queue tendue faisant jouer sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Ses mouvements n'étaient que langueur et douceur, mais le rythme changea brutalement et Harry écarquilla les yeux, sa voix bloquée au fond de sa gorge quand Draco l'aspira tout entier. Tout son sang était remonté par afflux vifs jusqu'au bout de son sexe et la douleur le galvanisa.

« Oh ! Dracoooo... c'est si bon. »

Il fixa son regard sur Draco et voyait sa bouche mouillée monter et descendre sur son membre sur un tempo soutenu et rapide. La main libre du blond alla alors s'occuper de ses bourses, la taquinant gentiment d'abord puis plus durement, les griffant parfois, les caressant ensuite. Harry était complètement plongé dans l'allégresse et il sentait son sexe buter encore et encore contre la gorge de Draco.

Le plaisir monta en flèche et alors qu'il était sur le point de jouir, Draco saisit l'une de ses testicules en bouche, la flatta, l'agita avant de remonter sur le long de son pénis et de le mordiller sans cesser de le masturber. Harry hurla et le blond mordit la base de son gland.

« Plus fort, se surprit-il à supplier, mords-moi plus fort... Aammn ! »

Draco mordit plus vigoureusement, exerçant une solide pression sur la base de son sexe et Harry jouit dans un puissant et profond râle de plaisir. Ses jambes flageolèrent sous le contrecoup de l'orgasme et il s'effondra dans les bras du blond. Haletant, frémissant et quelque peu époumoné il se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son ange, appréciant les caresses sur son dos.

Une fois son souffle retrouvé, il leva son visage vers celui de Draco et l'embrassa ardemment. Mais ce baiser, même fervent, même sensuel, avait un subtil goût reconnaissance. Oui. Harry remerciait Draco de lui avoir accordé sa confiance. Désormais, il sentait l'importance que lui vouait Draco et il s'en sentait ému, flatté mais surtout heureux. Il avait l'impression d'être le roi du monde, là, confortablement caler entre les bras du blond.

Il interrompit le baiser, et sourit.

« Merci, dit-il. »

« Mais c'est tout naturel, répondit Draco d'une voix malicieuse. »

Harry pouffa.

« J'ai faim, lança-t-il. »

« Encore ! s'exclama Draco. »

« Nan... je parlais de me remplir le ventre, obsédé, ricana Harry. Tu sais que je n'ai rien mangé de toute la journée ? »

« Hum dommage, mais on peut arranger ça. J'ai de quoi nous faire à manger. »

Harry sourit puis l'embrassa avant de se relever. Il lança un sort de nettoyage, puis se rhabilla sous l'œil appréciateur de Draco et se retourna avant de lui donner un nouveau baiser. Draco sourit contre ses lèvres.

« Que veux-tu manger ? demanda le blond. »

« Un sandwich au Corn Beef et un coca light. »

Draco haussa les sourcils surpris.

« Un sandwich au Corn Beef et un coca... light ? C'est quoi cette arnaque ? »

Le Gryffondor rit.

« C'est un geste d'honneur envers le tout puissant Dieu de la diététique. »

« Le tout puissant Dieu de la diététique, ben voyons. »

« Parfaitement. Je surveille mon poids quand même. Donc, je m'offre un light pour lui éviter de m'en vouloir et de me tuer à coup de calories. T'as jamais entendu parler du diabète ? »

« Et toi, t'as jamais entendu parler du cholestérol ? »

« Bah... une offrande, ça suffit amplement nan ? »

Draco éclata de rire et s'en fut préparer les mets de son brun en se remémorant quelque chose : « _Il est pas net dans sa tête ce mec ! _»

Le reste de la nuit n'appartient qu'à eux. Tout ne fut qu'une histoire de drap. Bien entendu certains et certaines n'attendent que moult détails mais après tout... faire l'amour c'est faire l'amour. Le principe est le même, il n'y a que les positions qui changes n.n...

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

La mariage de Blaise et Pansy fut magnifique et très émouvant. La moitié des anciens élèves de Poudlard ainsi que l'Ordre en entier – du moins ce qu'il en restait - avait été invité pour l'occasion. La guerre avait rapproché les cœurs et proscrits les hostilités.

Harry accompagna Draco comme prévu, au mariage des deux Serpentards. Inutile de préciser que Pansy et Blaise furent agréablement surpris mais ils étaient surtout profondément déçus et intrigués.

Ils avaient toujours su que leur meilleur ami avait un béguin pour leur Pote Potty, mais qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer son attirance envers son ennemi. Ils avaient également et de source sûre appris récemment qu'Harry ressentait la même chose voire plus pour Draco, mais qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Les deux anciens Serpentards avaient encore apprit qu'Harry et Ginny étaient parents de triplettes, qu'ils c'étaient mariés pour mieux divorcés mais c'était le cadet de leurs soucis puisque Ginny était de leur côté. Ils avaient été surpris et un peu blessé que personne ne leur en ai parlé mais après quelques explications, ils n'y accordèrent plus aucune importance.

Bref ! Avec l'aide d'Hermione, de Ron, de Padma, Lavande et... surprise, surprise, de Ginny, ils avaient concocté un petit plan tordu certes et probablement casse couille, mais un plan quand même.

Connaissant l'impulsivité légendaire d'Harry, ils avaient donc forcé Draco à venir accompagner d'un bellâtre. Un bellâtre soigneusement choisit par Padma et Lavande qui s'occupaient de l'agence de rencontre que Draco avait contacté, sans s'en douter une seconde puisque c'était Blaise qui lui en avait donné les coordonnés. Bref ! Draco devait donc se montrer au bras d'un imbécile heureux – pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas sous son charme – et Harry, possessif et jaloux comme il était, devait – selon ce qu'ils avaient prévus - tout mettre en œuvre pour récupérer son bien. Tout se serait merveilleusement déroulé, s'il n'y avait pas eu un infime mini détails venu contrecarrer leur plan.

Autan dire que Blaise et Pansy n'étaient pas les seuls à être profondément déçus... Tout aurait dû se passer comme ils l'avaient prévus. Harry et Draco étaient sensés se mettre ensemble après le mariage ou pendant éventuellement mais pas avant ! Ce détail qui leur échappait leur donnait la migraine.

Certes, ils étaient tous heureux de voir leurs amis enfin réuni mais quand même... c'était frustrant. Comment s'attirer les lauriers de la mise en couple des mecs les plus sexy et les plus en vogue de l'univers sorcier, quand ces derniers se sont déjà mis en couple ? Leur plan avait lamentablement échoué et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ? Mais fois de Gryffondor et de Serpentard réunis, ils allaient découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Pendant, ce temps, sur la piste de danse Harry et Draco, à milles lieux du débat porté à leur sujet, s'enlaçaient tendrement.

« Harry ? »

« Hum amour ? »

« J'ai peur. »

« Tu exagères. Je ne danse pas si mal que ça non ? »

« Crétin ! Je suis sérieux, pouffa Draco. »

Harry sourit.

« De quoi as-tu peur amour ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, ce sont tes filles. Tu sais... »

« Draco, coupa doucement Harry, nous en avons déjà discuté et ce sont mes filles qui ont voulu te rencontrer. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Je sais mais... je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'appréhender ce moment. Après tout ça ne fait que deux jours que nous sommes ensemble et... et je trouve que c'est un peu tôt pour que je rencontre tes filles. »

« Tu penses qu'elles ne t'accepterons pas parce que tu es un garçon ? C'est cela ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de se lover un peu plus dans les bras de son brun. Harry le serra plus fort, pour le rassurer.

« Draco, tu sais mes filles n'ont pas ce genre de pensées archaïques. Elles connaissent depuis longtemps mes préférences sexuelles et savent que j'éprouve des sentiments très fort pour un autre homme. Elles ont été surprises mais tu te doutes bien qu'avec Ginny pour mère et Hermione pour marraine, elles ne peuvent être qu'intelligentes. »

« Mais... »

« Tu sais ce que mes filles m'ont dit quand je leur ai appris que j'étais fou amoureux de toi et que je comptais refaire ma vie dans tes bras ? »

Draco se crispa un peu et attendit la réponse d'Harry.

« Qu'elles préféraient mille fois que je sois avec un homme parce qu'elles n'accepteraient jamais qu'une autre femme remplace leur mère. »

Le blond sourit.

« Je les comprends. J'ai de la chance de ne pas être une femme alors. »

« Je te préfère mille fois en garçon. D'ailleurs, voici une autre raison pour toi de ne rien craindre. Quoique... dans ce cas c'est peut-être moi qui devrait craindre quelque chose. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je leur ai montré une photo de toi et je crois bien que mes filles ont le béguin. D'ailleurs, Ginny leur a parlé de ta réputation de Don Juan à Poudlard et elles ont hâte que tu leur donnes des courts de séduction. »

Draco éclata de rire et il fut immensément soulagé de sentir ce poids quitter son cœur. Il approcha ses lèvres de celle de son petit ami et susurra :

« Je les trouve adorables mais je préfère nettement et de loin, le père. »

Puis ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, sensuellement, faisant baver tous ceux qui avaient les yeux fixé sur leur couple. A la fin de la chanson, ils décidèrent de retrouver leurs amis et c'est attablés autour d'une table qu'Harry et Draco les trouvèrent.

« Blaise, Pansy vous devriez être entrain danser, lança Draco en prenant place, suivit par Harry. »

« Nous danserons plus tard Draco, répondit Pansy. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Si Harry tout va bien, répondit Hermione, mais on se demandait comment vous aviez fait pour vous mettre ensemble. »

Le brun sourit à son petit ami et ils se mirent en devoir de tout leur raconter, omettant volontairement quelques détails cochons bien évidemment. A la fin de leur récit, tout le monde excepté nos deux tourtereaux, était abasourdis. Ce fut Ron qui parla en premier.

« J'y crois pas ! Draco Malfoy docteur love... c'est trop, ricana le roux. »

« Ne te moque pas Weasley, tu parles quand même à l'ex Don Juan de Poudlard. Contrairement à certain j'avais donc quelques prédispositions quant à ce métier mais pour d'autre ce n'était pas forcément le cas dès le départ. C'est pour cela que j'ai plus de raisons que toi de m'étonner, Monsieur le Professeur de Potion, répliqua Draco en souriant. »

Le rire de Ron s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il lança tout de suite un regard venimeux à Harry.

« Wow ! J'ai rien dit ! se défendit-il. »

« Nan, c'est ce cher Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal qui m'en a parlé, lança Draco. »

« J'y crois pas ! Non contant de m'avoir soufflé mon poste tu oses cancaner à mon sujet Pansy ! »

Ladite Pansy haussa les épaules et répondit simplement : « Draco est mon meilleur ami et je suis une fille, tu t'attendais à quoi franchement ? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire car cette situation leur semblait étrangement familière. Puis Ginny reprit la parole.

« Alors tu avais écrit à Docteur Dray pour notre divorce ? Je comprends pas Harry... Pourquoi alors que j'étais d'accord ? C'est même moi qui ait demandé le divorce pour que tu aies toutes tes chances avec Draco. »

« Je sais bien, mais je l'avais fait parce que je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec toi. Tu comprends. Je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà l'intention de divorcer. J'avais un peu peur de ta réaction et puis il y avait les filles. »

« Mais c'est absurde voyons. Les filles ont été tristes mais elles l'ont acceptés. Et puis tu sais très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il aurait fallu que nous divorcions. »

« Je sais... mais tu me connais. Toujours à m'inquiéter pour rien. »

Ginny roula des yeux mais sourit. Elle connaissait suffisamment Harry pour agréer parfaitement à ce qu'il venait de dire. Pendant ce temps, le reste de la bande réfléchissait. Ils venaient d'apprendre qu'Harry et Draco entretenaient une sorte de relation par écrit sans vraiment connaître leurs véritables identités, du moins pour Draco. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être l'horripilant petit détail. Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre... Ce fut Ron qui sans le savoir, leur mit la puce à l'oreille.

« N'empêche, c'est zarb comme histoire, lança-t-il. Je veux dire, Harry envoie des fleurs à Malfoy parce qu'il a envie de le séduire et ça aurait pu continuer encore longtemps parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de lui parler. Mais tout à coup, comme ça paf, le destin frappe et vous vous rencontrez dans le café d'Harry, alors que Malfoy était censé avoir un rancart avec d'autres mecs. C'est hallucinant nan ? »

Soudain, tous les comploteurs poussèrent un immense soupir de compréhension avant de fusiller Padma et Lavande du regard. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et se mirent immédiatement sur la défensive, tandis qu'Harry, Draco et Ron, se posaient foule de questions.

« Euh... qu'est-ce qui ce passe, demanda Harry. »

« Vous avez un problème ? ajouta Draco. »

« J'ai du manquer un épisode, marmonna Ron. »

Mais personne ne répondit.

« Dans le _café d'Harry_, hein ? demanda doucereusement Pansy. »

« Je ne comprends pas, répondit Padma. »

Lavande poursuivit.

« Ce n'est pas... Oh putain ! Harry comment s'appelle ton café déjà ? s'écria-t-elle brusquement. »

Harry tressaillit mais répondit. Lavande semblait surexcitée.

« Euh... La Tasse d'Elvis pourquoi ? »

« Et meeeeerde, geignirent Padma et Lavande de concert. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ces têtes de déterrés ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il trouvait le comportement de ses amis étranges depuis qu'Harry et lui leur avaient racontés leur histoire. Les deux jeunes filles ne se préoccupèrent pas du blond et se prirent la tête dans les mains.

« Ne me dites pas que... commença Ron. »

« Non, vous ne vous êtes quand même pas... poursuivit Hermione. »

« Trompées ! acheva Pansy. »

Elles acquiescèrent d'un même et fatidique mouvement de tête.

« Mais comment vous avez fait ? demanda Blaise. »

« Nous avons confondu La Table d'Ecrevisse avec La Tasse d'Elvis, répondit Padma avant de soupirer. On avait juste écrit T.E. »

Car en effet, le plan de départ avait été d'envoyer Draco rencontrer ses prétendants, au restaurant La Table d'Ecrevisse et _surtout pas_ dans le café d'Harry... Le mystère venait d'être élucidé. Voilà pourquoi Harry et Draco ne c'étaient pas présentés séparément au mariage. Blaise, Pansy, Hermione et Ron, affichèrent soudain la même mine funeste que leurs deux amies.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ? s'énerva Draco. »

« Oui, je comprends pas pourquoi le fait que Padma et Lavande aient confondus le nom de mon café et celui d'un autre restaurant vous mets dans cet état là ? ajouta Harry. »

Personne ne leur répondit, car tout le monde préféra se carapater vite fait sur la piste de danse, abandonnant lâchement les deux laissés pour compte. Avouer à Draco qu'il avait passé une soirée avec des crétins congénitaux par leur faute et ce même pour une bonne cause, n'était pas sur leur liste de choses à faire. Mourir dans d'atroces souffrances non plus d'ailleurs. Draco se tourna vers Harry et saisit sa main.

« Tu sais quoi chéri ? »

« Oui, je sais. Ces six loustics nous cachent quelque chose, répondit Harry en lui baisant la main. »

« Oh oui. Et j'ai bien l'impression que ce quelque chose à un rapport avec nous. »

« Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ? »

« Nous allons leur tirer les vers du nez ! Et fois de Serpentard et de Gryffondor nous allons découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. »

**THE END n.n...**

Et voilà, voilà ! Encore un très long OS qui se finit ! J'ai eu du mal là... je m'emmêlais souvent les pinceaux. J'ai bien cru que j'allais jamais la finir lol. Je pensais la laisser tomber... mais bon, je suis tenace. Maintenant à vous de me dire si j'aurais mieux fait ou pas de la laisser tomber lol.

**_Draco _**: Finalement, on ne sait toujours pas qui sont les triplettes ?

**_HK _**: Je vois pas trop où est l'intérêt de la question puisqu'elles se ressemblent toutes, mais bon... Lily c'est celle qui tenait le livre, Sarah c'est celle qui avait les lunettes et Moly celle qui avait la pâtisserie dans les mains.

**_Ginny _**: Je suis maman de triplettes ! O.o

**_Harry _**: Je suis papa de triplettes ! o.O

**_Draco _**: Mouahahaha...

**_HK _**: Et alors ? Moi j'trouve ça plutôt cool nan ?

**_Ginny _**: NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ! C'est moi qui ait pondu trois gamines ! è.é

**_HK _**: Depuis le temps... vous devriez connaître mon point de vue nan ? Tant que c'est pas moi qui souffre j'en ai rien à foutre. Et puis elles sont franchement mignonnes nan ?

**_Ginny _**: Tu es désespérantes K !

**_Harry _**: Et sadique aussi.

**_Draco _**: Nan... moi je la trouve GE-NI-ALE comme nana ! Mouahahaha... j'imagine les couches et les nuits blanches ! Mon pauvre chéri !

_**Harry et Ginny **avec un air particulièrement vicieux sur le visage_ : Rappelles-nous qui sera l'heureux beaux papa de trois Weasley ? Hein ?

**_Draco_** _blanc comme un linge _: Je devrais peut-être réviser mon jugement... -.-''

**_HK _**: On vous a jamais appris à fermer vos bouches vous deux ? è.é

**_Harry_ _et_ _Ginny _**: Tu nous rappelle un peu qui est l'auteuse ici ?

**_HK _**: M'énerves !

En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plus à vous. (_Regard éloquent vers trois méchants personnages_)

Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Merci de me lire.

Kissouxxxx HK n.n...


End file.
